ReCycle
by alvinluv
Summary: A story about how an android seeks revenge on the man who took her master away from her.  Based on the vocaloid song "re Cycle" except with a bit more background to it.  And a little bit more different since a lot of things were added. Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, this is my first fan fic! I absolutely love the song re_Cycle, so I decided to do a story on it. So please give me some reviews! **

**Let's start, shall we?

* * *

**

"Master, would you like some more tea?" asked the pink haired maid as she was holding the porcelain tea pot.

"Oh, no thank you Luka. This is good enough." replied the young boy sipping his tea. Luka place the tea set on the table.

They were sitting in the patio, enjoying the view of the sunset.

It was such a nice day in the high tech city of Ambourg, where the world's greatest scientists ponder in their research.

Luka loved moments like this where it was only her and her master spending time together.

Every minute that passed made her closer to him; she loved her master with every fiber of her being. She will always be there to serve him and make sure that he is happy

But how could she not? He was the one that created her.

His name is Rei Crypton. And even though he's only ten years old, he is a genius that comes from a famous long line of geniuses. His family name is the pride of Ambourg.

However, having the name of Crypton was not just a benefit. That name was to be kept to its expectations at all times.

So in order to keep the family business alive, Rei was put into hard studying and never had the chance to make any friends, thus creating Megurine Luka: a maid type android and his only friend.

From that day on, he has shared his thoughts, feelings, and secrets with Luka, making them have a strong bond. To him, Luka was human.

"Hey Luka,"

"Yes master?" Luka became more attentive as if waiting to hear an order.

"Doesn't the sunset look beautiful?"

"Why yes, the sunset is beautiful indeed, master."

Even though the scenery was nice to look at, Luka couldn't help but notice that something was bothering Rei.

"Master, is there something wrong?"

The question seemed to cut him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh. No, no everything is fine."

"Then why do you have a slight frown that signifies a worried expression?"

At times, Rei found it annoying how Luka could read him like a book.

"It's nothing, really." There was a small silence. "Don't you wish that everyday could be like this day? Where it's just you and me being able do what we want, not stressing over anything?"

Luka was becoming concerned.

"Every time I am with you, I am satisfied master. But what made you ask such a question?"

Rei was contemplating whether he should get this thing off his chest or not.

"…You know how I created you, right?"

Luka nodded.

"Well, my family saw how impressive you came out to be and they've become interested in my skill….. They made a design for these new robots called "Vocaloids". The vocaloids are intended to be used as a mass weapon to fight in wars. They say just one of these robots can take out a whole army of 500 men…Two vocaloids were already made, and they have been reported to be a complete success"

Luka was surprised at this information. Robots were supposed to serve humans, not eliminate them. Androids were built by the Crypton family to be like people, but also to serve people. Some were maids like Luka, or butlers, carpenters, janitors, cooks, and the list goes on. But all of their main purpose was to care and pamper for people. Luka didn't understand. Rei continued.

"Luka…my family wants me to help make these vocaloids…. They want me to make robots that kill people… and if I disagree…they might... they might…"

He paused before saying the next words. Rei hated it, but he knew eventually that his family was going to force him to make the vocaloids. Even if it meant taking Luka away from him. And if they took Luka, he would be lonely again like before.

"Nothing is going to happen to me master." She calmly said as she rested her hand on Rei's shoulder to comfort him.

Rei was a little bit surprised, "Y- You knew?"

Luka didn't give an answer.

"But how can you be so sure? They know that you're very close to me and-

Luka put her finger over his lips to quiet down; she sensed that Rei was beginning to cry. She held him in her arms and stroked his black hair.

She softly said "Even though they might try to take me away from you, I am an eternal existence. I will always find my way back to your side."

Rei raised his head up to look at Luka.

"Luka, will we always be together?"

"Always. I promise."

With that comment, they both smiled at each other. Rei hugged Luka back, feeling safe and warm. Luka held him like nothing could separate him from her.

_Always, _she thought. _ Always.

* * *

_

**So, how was that?**

**I thought it was pretty good for a 17 year old!**

**I bet you Vocaloid lovers know where I got the name "Crypton"! And if you don't: =_= Please go research.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

**next chp. coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vocaloids.

* * *

**

**-Luka's Side-**

It was early in the morning and Luka was just finishing her daily cleaning routine.

"Let's see. Status check."

_Maid's Chore Scanner: Activated_

_Floors: swept and polished. _

_Laundry: washed, dried, and folded neatly. _

_Windows: clear as crystal. _

_ Antiques/Framed pictures: dusted. _

_ Kitchen floor: mopped. _

_Dishes: washed and wiped._

_Trash: disposed of._

_Tub and toilet: scrubbed clean._

_Bathroom: Clean._

_Dining room: Clean._

_Living room: Clean._

_Master's Bedroom: Clean._

_Master's Laboratory: Clean._

_Tidiness of House: 100%_

_Time used in cleaning: 1 hour, 8 minutes, and 42 seconds._

She took a quick look around to check the house, and of course, everywhere was completely spotless. Rei didn't create her for nothing.

"How disappointing, I didn't break my record." Luka sighed.

"Oh well, I must hurry to make breakfast before master wakes up."

With that thought, Luka rushed into the kitchen and started searching the cabinets for ingredients.

She already knew what she was going to make, blueberry pancakes, Rei's favorite.

All the needed ingredients were on the table, ready to be utilized. And so, she started mixing.

She remembered when she made blueberry pancakes for her master the first time. By that time, she and Rei were just beginning to get close.

He was so happy eating every bite. Remembering that smile of his always made Luka warm inside.

She would always keep that smile there.

It was her job.

It was her purpose.

No one was going to get in the way of that, not her master's family, not some "vocaloid".

No one.

"The batter is all done. Now to fry."

She began pouring the batter into the hot frying pan. The aroma of the pancakes began to spread throughout the house.

"Hey Luka, are those blueberry pancakes you're making?" shouted Rei from upstairs.

"Yes master, just the way you like them!"

"Great! I'll be right down!"

Luka smiled at his response. He was going to love these pancakes.

While the pancakes were still frying, she cleared the table of all the ingredients she used and quickly set up the table.

Plate, glass full of orange juice, napkin, fork, and knife, they were all put in the right place.

She put the three stacks of pancakes on the plate and added a stab of butter on top with syrup gently poured all over it.

Luka examined the meal to see if anything is missing, but what?

_"Ah!" _she thought. She rushed out of the kitchen and came back with a small glass vase with one flower in it.

Placing the vase on the table, "Now master's breakfast is complete."

And it really did look scrumptious; it was like the type of perfect meal that you only see on t.v.

But that's just how good Luka was.

That's just how good Rei made her.

Now that everything is done, it was time to go get her master. He should be dressed by no-

*Knock, knock*

Luka turned her head towards the front door.

"A visitor?"

As she walked to the door, she noticed two people standing outside of it. She took a quick look at herself to make sure she looked presentable and made sure all of her pink locks were held back by her mop cap.

She opened the door and it was a blue haired man and a brown haired woman.

* * *

**-Rei's Side-**

Rei stretched his arms as he woke up from his sleep in bed. He looked around to see that his room wasn't messy as it was yesterday night.

It was completely clean, as if the room reset itself while he was sleeping.

But he shook his head, because he knew why it was like this.

"Luka," he said to himself.

Luka was always there for him, even when she didn't need to be, filling as many roles as possible.

She was all he needed.

His mother passed away when he was three.

And his father was always working in labs with other family members to create more androids. He never had the time to spend with Rei.

And when he would spend time, it was when he wanted to discuss Rei's future in making Vocaloids. Most of the time, it would end in an argument.

Why couldn't his father understand that he didn't want to make something that takes away lives?

Nothing would ever be resolved from those arguments, and his father would just go back to leaving him by himself again.

So pretty much, he was always alone in the house, studying at a college level, and being watched over by some caretaker he didn't bother to know.

But now it's not like that, not anymore.

Luka was by his side and it will always stay like that….she promised.

Suddenly, Rei smelt something.

"Mmmm, Luka's making breakfast."

He sniffed and sniffed more until he realized what this scent was. It was a scent that he loved dearly.

Rei smiled. "Hey Luka, are those blueberry pancakes you're making?"

"Yes master, just the way you like them!" shouted Luka from downstairs.

"Great! I'll be right down!"

If there was one thing that Rei loved about Luka, it was her blueberry pancakes! He could drool for hours, anticipating for her pancakes. They were just that good.

He immediately got out of his bed and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He ran past the window, but then a second later, he stopped. What was that he just saw?

He went back to look out the window. It was just some man and a lady coming out of a car.

"They're both wearing all black. Weird."

Rei was just about to go back to brushing his teeth until he notice something peculiar.

He took a closer look at the car; there was another man in there.

A familiar man.

"Wow, he almost looks like m-

Rei's eyes grew wide from realization.

"Oh no."

* * *

**If you think this chapter was boring then I don't blame you. I had to do a little bit of character development.**

**But don't worry, it should get interesting in the next chapter!**

**Also, I didn't put the "sides" as a POV because I didn't put in 1st person speaking but that will come in later.  
**

**Anyways, please give me comments/reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE NOTE: I just fixed some errors in this chapter. From now on, If there are some grammar errors that you see in this story, PLEASE tell me! im 17, so alot of things just pass by me. I would really appreciate your help!**

**Luka's POV**

* * *

I took a good look at them. What both of them were wearing was unusual.

Their clothes were stylish but yet, it looks like you would wear them in combat. They were wearing all black.

The brown haired woman was wearing a short sleeveless dress, arm warmers, and high stockings. The blue haired man was wearing gloves and coat that went down to his knees with designs on the collar.

What was even more unusual were their tattoos. The woman had a tattoo of "X.I" on her right arm and the man had a tattoo of "" under his right eye. How strange.

I took my mind off their appearances, "Um, how can I help you?"

"Hi. Does Rei Crypton lives here?" asked the woman as she grins. Although, there was something not right about her smile, it was almost….sinister.

"Yes, this is his house."

"Could you please bring him down here? We need to have a talk with him."

This woman….I do not trust her. She looks harmless but….that smile of hers…. She's hiding something. I don't think she's as "nice" as she seems. This man is not someone to trust either. His face was blank and most of the time, he was quiet, but his eyes give off a dark and empty expression…

I don't trust them at all. What if they were here to hurt master? I cannot let that happen, not after what I promised. I will protect master.

I will protect master.

"I am sorry. Master is still sleeping." I tried to sound as neutral as possible, but I could feel my disliking for them showing.

The woman looked up at second floor and smirked, "Funny, my scanner says that he's wide awake."

A scanner? Was she an android? Were both of them androids? Usually, I am able to tell if someone was an android or not. But with them, the thought never even crossed my mind.

This is bad. What would two androids want with master? It doesn't matter. I won't give them a chance to see him.

"I am sorry, but master will not be able to see you today. Goodbye."

I started closing the door immediately, but it forcefully stopped before it could completely close. That man…..he was holding the door open.

I tried pushing the door closed with all my might, but it wouldn't move at all with just that man's one hand pushing it open.

I looked at his face and he was showing no struggle at all…..just blank with those dark eyes…

What kind of strength is this?

The woman snickered. "We were hoping that if we asked nicely, you would give him to us willingly. But if you want us to take him by force, we'll gladly do that too." She said the last line with a more serious tone.

These androids, they are enemies. They are a threat to master. I must protect him before-

"Luka!"

While still trying to push the door closed, I turned my head a bit to see that it was master who called out my name.

He was shocked of what he was seeing before him.

"Master, get back upstairs! Quickly!"

He was having a hard time deciding whether he should help me or run away. If he stays here, he could be in danger of these androids and then I won't be able to protect him. I cannot let that happen.

"Run master! Do not worry about me!"

"Well if it isn't the boy we were just talking about?" the woman gave her sinister grin. "Kaito?" She was addressing the man as if telling him to do something.

At that split second, his arm gave a push that open the door so wide and sent me flying to hit the floor.

He was able to do that with a small push from his arm? What kind of android is he?

I was still on the floor suffering from that fall.

Both of them easily walked in the house and the woman smirked at me as she walked past me. They were going towards my master, and he couldn't run. I could see that his fear has overtaken his body.

I have to go protect him before they something to him. I was able to stand up, but now, master was facing both them.

The woman kneeled down, "Hello Kei. We need you to come with us."

She said it in such an innocently deceiving voice. How I hated it.

I managed to run and get in between her and master before she could lay her hands on him. I spread my arms, completely blocking her from him.

"You are not to take master ANYWHERE!"

The woman was irritated. "You again? I guess Kaito didn't knock you down hard enough." With that, she grabbed the straps of my apron.

"RUN MASTER!" I quickly shouted before the woman flung me to the wall with great force.

She has the same kind of strength like the Kaito-android. But way? Why are they this strong? If they were androids, than I should be able to take them on and manage. But instead, I am being thrown around like a rag doll? Why?

I saw how my impact to the wall made a huge damage. My system is starting to malfunction, so now I won't be able to move properly. Luckily, master has gone upstairs.

I slowly tried to get up, but then I felt myself getting lifted up with my arms held back and I was facing the woman. I was being held back by the Kaito-android.

How I hate this woman. She is unforgivable. I was still kind of weary, but I manage to give her a dirty look.

In reply, she punched me really hard. With that one punch, my mop cap fell off and my motherboard chip inside my head got a bit displaced. And if anything happens to my motherboard chip, my body will begin to stop functioning.

She gave an evil smirk, "You know, it's really pathetic of how you try to get in our way."

This strength. This isn't the strength of an android. It's not even human. This must be those robots master was talking about the other day…

They must be the Vocaloids.

"Meiko. Kaito. Where is he?" I heard a man said but I don't recognize his voice.

Meiko turned around toward the voice, "He's upstairs."

"Good work."

"Hey, what do we do with her?"

"You may activate the Hostility Mode."

Meiko snickers and turns back to me, "With pleasure."

I saw a man quickly go upstairs. Oh no. He is trying to get master. I have to go protect hi-

I look down to see that my stomach is stabbed with a kunai knife that has "X.I" engraved on it.

"Don't worry about your master. Besides, you have bigger problems on your hands." Meiko evilly grinned at me while she carved into my middle body with her kunai knife.

My system is alerting me of how my hardware is damaged, but I didn't care. I have to get to master before that man takes him away.

I struggled to get Kaito off of me, instead he threw me down into the kitchen. I tried to get up as quickly as I could so I could at least run into master's room. But before I could run away, something held back my arm.

Another kunai knife was pinning my hand to the cabinet. It turns out Meiko has more than one kunai knife.

There was one pinning down my hand down, one that she is holding, and three more being held in her belt.

"Don't leave. We were just beginning to have fun." Meiko says with such amusement.

I couldn't move from that spot at all, the kunai knife pinned down my hand so much that it probably pierced through. Damn it! At this rate, master is probably in danger!

Meiko and Kaito walked into the kitchen where I was. This time I saw Kaito holding a katana. It had "" engraved on the handle.

"Well what do we have here?" Meiko noticed the blueberry pancakes on the table that I made for master earlier. "Oh, did you make these? They look absolutely scrumptious." She said it in a way that was supposed to mock me.

She was about to take a pancake until,

"**Do not touch those pancakes! They are for master, ONLY!**"I shouted. My words were now full of hatred.

Meiko laughed, "Are they?" She pushed the table over to make everything on it fall to the floor. Then she walks towards me, stepping on the broken glass, the broken plate, and my pancakes.

…she ruined the pancakes that I made for master. The pancakes that were going to bring a smile on his face… The pancakes that he loved dearly…

Meiko stands right in front of me and in my face; she simply says "Oops." and smiles.

Never in my life have I felt so much rage for someone.

I suddenly hear shouts from upstairs and now it's coming downstairs.

It was my master. That man from earlier was forcefully taking him by the hand. Master kept trying to pull away from him, but it wasn't working. He kept calling my name for help, and then he called it even more when he saw what state I was in.

That man….he's hurting him….he's hurting master… he's trying to take him away from me…I must save him before it's too late.

With all the strength that I had left, I tried to pull away from the kunai knife pinning my hand down. I kept pulling and pulling until…..my hand was detached from my arm.

It was still pinned down by the kunai knife, but at least I can get to master now. At least I can get him away from that man.

I ran but I wasn't as fast now. My legs lost too much power. Suddenly, I felt a flash of wind go right by me.

Kaito was now in front of me but his back was turned…and his katana was out of its case. "It is very impolite to leave the table without being excused." He says in monotone.

I fell to the floor when I realized what he did to me. He had cut off my right leg.

"LUKA!" I heard someone scream. Was that master? I can't tell anymore. My hearing is starting to go out. I sat up and took a look at myself.

I could see the damage hardware in my stomach. I saw more hardware and wires sticking out where my leg and right hand use to be. My system is now alerting me that my whole body will soon shut down due to many function failures.

"How disappointing. She can't even fight back." I heard someone say in monotone.

Someone laughs, "Of course she can't fight back! She's an android!"

Then I hear something else….it was coming from beside me…it sounds like…crying.

I wearily turned my head towards the sound.

It was master. He probably broke free from that man after he saw what happened. He looked so worried…so sad. There were tears in his eyes. He's moving his mouth…I think he said lu-….Luka. My hearing is almost gone now.

I raise my hand to feel his soft cheek and I wearily smiled at him.

"Don't worry," I said, "I haven't forgetten the promise. I will always find my way by your side, Always."

More tears rolled down his cheek after I said those words. Two hands appeared from behind him and started taking him away.

His face disappeared from my hand. My vision was now impaired. I could only see black and white. I can't move anymore. My body is only disagreeing with me.

_Commencing Total Shut Down_

They were all beginning to leave.

_5_

Kaito starts to walk away silently,

_4_

Meiko looks back at me, laughs, and starts to walk away

_3_

The man takes master away in his arms, and master is struggling to break free. He's saying something…it looks like.. "bad….bad"

_2_

Master tries to reach his hand out to me, calling my name I think. But the man is already taking him far away. My hearing is practically gone now but I manage to hear that man say one thing.

"pathetic robot."

_1_

I closed my eyes. "I will get him back," I tell myself. "I will get him back."

_Megurine Luka has completely shut down.

* * *

_

**Well, was that a chapter or what?**

**I'll tell the truth, I had fun writing this one.**** If you need help visualizing, i strongly suggest watching the vi_deo._**

**Also, thanks to "Fan of Games" for the reveiws, I really appreciate it!**

**Anyway, To everyone: please give me some reviews^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update! School just started this month and I've been really busy! I'll try to update as much as I can! But anyways, back to the story!  
**

**From now on, this story is going to be told from Luka's POV until further notice!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Commencing Start Up_

_5_

"How disappointing. She can't even fight back."

_4_

*laughs* "Of course she can't fight back! She's an android!"

_3_

"LUKA!"

_2_

"Pathetic robot."

_1_

I will get him back.

_CV03: Megurine Luka has started._

"Where am I?" I murmured to myself.

I noticed that I was lying down on some type of surgery table. Multiple cables were plugged into my body and they were all connected to a massive computer that was far in front of me. I wasn't wearing my usual maid's outfit. In fact, I had no clothes on at all.

All the damages on my body were gone, as if it didn't go through any struggle at all. My hand, my leg, they were all restored back to the way they used to be.

I'm glad that my body has been fully repaired….but how?

I sat up and observed the place. A light was shinning down on me only. I was in such a large, dark room and there were so many cables hanging from the ceiling. Machines were everywhere.

Judging on that description, I was definitely in a lab.

Even though I have no idea where this lab is, I can't help but feel that….I've been here before.

"Why is this place so familiar?"

"Because this is where you were first created."

I looked around to see where that voice came from, but I couldn't see anything that well due to the darkness. Ugh, if only I could-

_Thermal Vision Activated_

That's….new. I definitely know that I was never able to do this before. Did I get an upgrade to my scanner?

Well, with my new found "ability", I was able to find the only figure that was giving off heat.

"Who are you?" I demanded the figure far off my right.

"Hello Luka" it said. Based on its voice, I could tell it was a male. He walked into the light so I could see him clearly.

But this thermal vision is making it so hard to see his face in detail though. How do I turn it o-

_Thermal Vision Deactivated_

How strange.

"I see you're already using your new skills. Just as expected from you, Luka."

I studied his appearance. He was a man with short black hair. He wore glasses and black clothing with a white lab coat.

The more I looked at his face, the more he looked so familiar. I just know that I met him somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Again, who are you?"

"Oh, you probably can't recognize me because I've grown so much. Luka, it's me. Rei."

He smiled at me. Master? This man was master? The last time I checked, Rei was a ten year old boy.

I looked at him skeptically. "How do I know you're not lying?"

He gave a small chuckle, "Check for yourself."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. How was I suppose to ch-

_Face Identification Activated_

Another new upgrade?

_Identifying…._

_Face Identified: Rei Crypton_

_25 years old. Lives in Ambourg. A member of the Crypton family. Co-creator of Androids and Vocaloids. Mother passed away when he was thre…._

He wasn't lying. All of this information that was coming up on my scanner could only apply to my master.

_Face Identification Deactivated_

I gazed deeply into his eyes.

He has changed a lot in size, but he still has it. The black hair, the round eyes, the same smile….he still has it all.

I placed my hand against his cheek, his same soft cheek. Tears started to well in my eyes.

"….Master?"

"It's good to have you back, Luka."

I hugged him with all my might, not wanting anything to take him away from me.

"Oh my goodness master, I am so happy to see you again!"

I don't care if he looks different from before. No matter how many times my master changes, it's etched deeply where it won't disappear.

"….That's great..Luka…but I can't breathe..."

I immediately let go when I saw that I was suffocating him. Strange, I don't think I was holding him that tight.

"Sorry master, I really don't know what is going on with my body. I'm able to do things now that I don't usually do….or any android usually does. It's very weird. Did I get an upgrade to my whole system?"

He gave a small laugh. "Actually," he pushed up his glasses, "It's more like your whole system was completely changed."

"Completely changed?" I asked, "I do not understand. Am I not the same android as I was before?"

Master started unplugging cables from my body. "That's just it, Luka. You're not an android. Not anymore."

"What?"

He unplugged the last cable from my arm. "Follow me." He said as he walked forward to the massive computer.

I got off the surgery table and did as he said. "So if I'm not an android anymore, what exactly am I?"

He turned around, "Good question. Stop right here." He pointed to a spot that was directly in front of him.

I walked to the spot and stopped as he said.

Master smiled, "Luka, you didn't notice that tattoo on your left arm?"

"Tattoo?" I searched my arm to find what he was talking about. There it was, "III". This kind of tattoo, it looks just like…. I gasped. "You don't mean-

Master nodded, "That's right Luka," he took a remote out from the pocket of his lab coat. "I'll explain."

He clicked the remote. Suddenly, robotic arms emerged from the ceiling. Some of them were coming towards me and some of them were holding clothes.

The arms held me as they started wrapping clothes on me and cutting it to size.

Master walked off to the left as he was talking.

"You see Luka, I came back to my house years after we were separated. I found you sitting on the floor, shut down, exactly the way you were when I was taken away. Beaten to the pulp by … Anyways, I still remembered that promise you made years ago and … I wanted to be together with you again. So, I took you back down here to the lab where I first created you and started working on your body. However, your body was so damaged that it was futile to make any repairs on it. So I made a new body for you."

He pulled a full length mirror from the corner and rolled it on the floor as he was walking back towards me.

He continued, "A stronger body that is very new and improved. I wanted to make sure that you would be able to protect yourself from any danger and fight back. Not only fight back, but win. I programmed your system with all the necessary skills and abilities in order to win. And it was a complete success. So now that I was done, I put the last touch by giving you the tattoo of "III", because you're not some weak android anymore."

The robotic arms had probably finished their task since they put me down and disappeared back into the ceiling. Master was now right in front of me with the mirror. He gave a proud grin when he looked at me.

"Now you are strong. Now you can defend yourself. Now you can win. Now… you're a Vocaloid."

He turned the full length mirror to face me. I was in awe as I saw my reflection. He was right, I wasn't an android anymore. That blueberry pancake making, maid type android was gone. I was wearing a white shirt, black tie, a black trench coat style blazer, matching black plants, and shoes. Instead of my pink hair usually being held back by a mop cap, it was let down loose to my sides.

I had to admit, I kind of like my new apparel. I gazed at my reflection looking at every point of me in detail.

Then something I was wearing caught my attention. A black armband with a white recycle symbol was on my left arm; the same place where my tattoo would have been.

"Hey master?"

"Yes Luka?"

"What is this armband for?"

"Oh, that? It symbolizes how you are different from the rest of the Vocaloids."

I looked back to my reflection. "How am I different?"

"Instead of your mother board chip being made from scratch like other Vocaloids, yours is being reused. Basically, you still have the same motherboard chip as an android. That's how come you're still able to remember who I am or any memory from when you were still an android. If I made a new motherboard chip, it would be like making another person with a whole different personality…._another_ new Vocaloid…and that's probably the _last_ thing we want…."

He said the last sentence with a remorseful tone. Was there something bad about making new Vocaloids?

"Anyways, you're recycled and reborn. And I have to say, you came out to be a complete success, Luka."

He took out his remote from his pocket and clicked it. One robotic arm emerged from the ceiling and it came towards me, holding a long object.

"I believe this is yours." Master said proudly with his hands folded behind his back.

I looked at it closely. It was a black jousting lance. I took the lance from the robotic arm, feeling it's smoothness in my hands. The robotic arm disappeared back into the ceiling once more. However, my attention was on the lance now.

"What is this for?"

"It's your weapon. Every Vocaloid needs a unique weapon. All weapons of Vocaloids are made special for them. Instead of your lance being made out of wood like other lances, it's made out of pure iron. You're holding it with ease, but it would be very hard for an average human to even lift this off the ground; therefore making it perfect for the use of a Vocaloid."

I was still looking at the lance confused.

"How do I use it?"

"You already know how to, Remember? I programmed you with a lot of skills."

I noticed the handle of the lance had a "III" engraved on it.

This type of engraving….it reminded me of… "X.I"..

My hands were now clenching the lance with anger.

…Meiko

Sure, Kaito was evil too. But Meiko….the enjoyment she gets out of being evil is sickening.

I'll make sure that I'll find her. Her, Kaito, and that man…..that man who took master away from me.

I don't remember his face that well, but I'll find him...…I'll find him.

A thought then came into my head. X.I, … III?

"Master, this is the roman numerals for the number three, right?" I asked while still studying the engraving on the lance.

"Why yes."

"The same as the tattoo on my left arm, correct?"

"Yea."

"So I'm basically Vocaloid number three, right?"

He answered in a way as if he has trying to figure out where I was going with this, "Pretty much…"

"Ok, if I'm labeled as number three," I raised my head to look at him, "then who's number one and two?"

That question put a grave expression on master's face. A small silence passed as I waited for his answer.

Then finally, "Luka, I think it's about time you see what Ambourg looks like now."

_

* * *

_

**Well, how was that?**

**I think I did ok if I say so myself.  
**

**The next chp. will most likely be kind of a "info chp." where Luka is informed of how things went wrong. I'll try to update soon.  
**

**Again, please give me some reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**T.T Gomen! I know i promised to update soon, but it's been more then 2 weeks, hasn't it? every 2 weeks will probably be my update dates. I might do it sooner then that if I finish my home work earlier!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids.**

* * *

"You're…you're lying," I shook my head in disbelief, "this isn't Ambourg….it can't be."

"I'm afraid it is, Luka." Master was looking at the whole scenery as if he was accustomed to it. As if it was the norm.

But how? How in the name of humanity was this the norm?

From the moment we stepped out of master's house, nothing but utter shock has been occupying my face. Even though it was just a small walk around the city I use to know by heart, it felt like walking in a foreign country.

Ambourg looked….dead. The city was so desolate that you could officially call it a ghost town. It was so gloomy…so quiet. Nothing was heard except the faint wind blowing though your hair. The sky was so gray and cloudy; it acted like Ambourg's aura. Most of the buildings were demolished and debris was everywhere. No people, no androids, no signs of life. Everything…destroyed.

I tried to get a hold of what I was seeing before my eyes. This is just not possible.

The last time I remembered, Ambourg was livelier. One look at it and you would have thought that technology was born there. Androids were being happily made every day for people take them in to their families. Everything was so high-tech, so new. Almost all of the buildings were white and simple. The city was so pretty in pure white that the blue sky would compliment it. And at night, the lights of the city were so beautiful that it gave you the feeling that with every person living in it, Ambourg, itself, was alive.

Comparing the new Ambourg to the past one, I was beginning to wonder if anyone was still here. Anyone at all. I must have some type of gadget to-

_Radar Activated_

I'm beginning to get use to this.

_Tracking…_

My radar sensed the only life-force that was right beside me, Master, but other than that, no other life –forces was in a 50 miles from us. Only a couple was seen, but it's very far from here. The whole city was empty.

_Radar Deactivated_

"Master, where is everyone? My radar said that no one is here." I asked with concern.

"The ones that you sensed are hiding. The rest are still here in Ambourg."

I twisted my face with confusion. "If they're still here, wouldn't my radar have said so?"

He shook his head, "That's not what I mean. Follow me."

We kept walking deeper into the city until we arrived at one of the parks that I remembered Ambourg use to have. Only it wasn't a park anymore….it was a massive graveyard now, filled with the graves of the once happy citizens of Ambourg. Every feet of the ground was planted with a cross. The sight of the place made me speechless.

"….What happened?" I managed to murmur.

"A lot of things..." master said in soft, solemn voice.

"What do you mean 'a lot of things', master? Tell me what happened to Ambourg!" I was raising my voice out of confusion and anger.

Master could tell I was getting upset. "Luka…"

Noticing that I was going to a bit too far, I quickly apologized. He nodded to assure me that it was ok. I didn't mean to react like that, but this place cannot seriously be Ambourg.

"It's normal to react like that," he took glimpses of what was around him, "in this type of situation."

"But what happened?" I was still focus on getting my answer.

"The Vocaloids are what happened."

With that said, I already knew who to call out. "You mean Meiko and Kaito?"

Master shook his head. "It's not just them, there are more Vocaloids out there. And it's not just Ambourg….it's pretty much the whole world now."

The whole word? I could feel myself getting upset again. How could simple robots do all of this destruction? And there are more of them now? Wasn't anybody able to stop this? Couldn't anybody control this before it got out of hand? I was getting infuriated.

"So the Vocaloids are the one who wiped out this whole city? Master, what made them do all of this? Wasn't your family able to control them like any other android? Why didn't they do something? Why didn't the-

"LUKA!"

Master's outburst startled me. His fists were clenched and his head was lowered, trying to fight back his tears.

"….please…please don't blame them…" he muttered

His reaction surprised me because it was out of nowhere. I stood there, speechless, not knowing what else I should do. I always hated to see master so sad, especially if I didn't know why.

"Master…" I said with concern. He got a hold of his emotions.

"I'm fine." he tried to assure me.

A little disappointed that he brushed me off, I frowned a little.

He spoke again like the last few seconds didn't happen, "It's not their faults that the Vocaloids got out of hand…..it's the virus."

I arched my eyebrow in curiosity. "The virus?"

"Let's keep walking." He said as he started to leave. I took one last glimpse at the 'now a graveyard' park before I followed.

Master spoke again when I walked up to his side. "Before, I said that you were complete success because…"

Master was hesitating to continue.

"Because if you were made exactly like the other Vocaloids….the moment you first saw me would have been the moment you would try to kill me."

This shocked me. Kill master? How could I ever kill master? How would that thought even cross my mind? My only purpose for living is to serve master.

"I- I don't understand."

He folded his arms, knowing that this would take some explaining to do.

"Remember the two Vocaloids that took me away? X.1 and X.2?"

Just hearing those two serial numbers brought disgust on my face. "Meiko and Kaito."

"Yes…Those two killed my father…. "

I immediately snapped out of my disgust for Meiko and Kaito, "What? Why?"

Master continued.

"This happened because of a virus that came about years ago infecting almost every Vocaloid. It's called the **Shinokoe*** Virus. The Shinokoe Virus mostly affects a Vocaloid's Hostility Mode that's programmed in their motherboard chip. The Hostility Mode was supposed to help a Vocaloid place target on the right enemy that they are suppose to fight…or kill. It was always supposed to be activated by the owner not the Vocaloid itself."

I then instantly remember how Meiko and Kaito attacked me when their Hostility mode was activated….by that man….that man…

"Pathetic robot." Those words echoed through my head.

Damn it! Why is it only his face that I can't remember? I remember everything from his hair to the clothes he was wearing except his face. But rest assured that he will pay for everything that he's done to master and me. I'll make sure of it. I instantly stopped when I noticed that I was clenching my fists so hard that my nails dug into my skin.

I brought myself back to reality when I realized master still talking.

"The virus makes a Vocaloid's Hostility Mode go berserk; making it look like _every_ human is an enemy. It's got so bad that a Vocaloid can get the virus the second you make them. They say that if a Vocaloid does have the virus, the first person they kill is always….their creator."

They kill their own creators? Killing humans was one thing, but their creator? Your creator is the one who gave you the will to live; they are your reason for being alive. And if that's dead, then what are you alive for? That's basically how I felt when…master was taken away from me, because along with him, my will for living was also taken away. I assured myself that that would never happen again. I am strong now, I can protect master from any danger, and I still have the right to exist. Nothing will change that. For a sense of protection, I placed my hand on the handle of my lance that was now being held to my side by the belt master gave me before we left the lab.

'Nothing' I thought.

Nothing.

I looked back to master to see that his face looked like he was reminiscing something horrible that happened. At first he looked so worried, but his expression then turned into guilt.

"Master, are you o-

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He answered immediately.

I was a bit stunned by his reply. Usually, master would tell me anything that's wrong with him. Now he keeps to himself a lot and lies to me that he's fine, but I know better than that. He should know that I know better than that… I guess the size isn't the only thing that has changed about master.

He went back to talking. "It has just been total chaos for the world because around the globe, countries have been making their own Vocaloids to use as weapon for their own wars. And every single one of them has the Shinokoe Virus. They just went around killing people mercilessly, spreading fires, destroying homes, and giving hell. Every day, the number of the deceased goes higher and higher. The ones who are still alive are hiding and trying to survive, but the Vocaloids eventually find them and wipe them out. People kept blaming my family for the huge malfunction and they tried to think of something to remove the virus , but…..they…"

The tears that he had fought before were coming back. This explains why he had that outburst earlier. Of course people were going to put all the blame on his family, they created the first Vocaloids. I regretted being upset earlier. The more bad he felt, the more I was getting tense. The Vocaloids did something to him….something bad….and I wasn't there to protect him. Master suddenly stopped walking.

"Look around, Luka." He said softly.

I turned around to see that we were in….a junkyard. There were piles of junk everywhere. Most of the piles consisted of broken machines and…..body parts?

Confused at what I was seeing, I asked "What is this place?"

"They call it the graveyard of Androids." His voice sounded like he was no longer on the verge of tears. At least he's fine now.

I looked closer into the piles to get a better look. He was right. These were body parts of androids. All of them had wires and hardware sticking out of them. I sighed as I shook my head slowly.

Did I even need to ask? I already knew who did this. After what I've seen Ambourg has been through, nothing is a big shock to me anymore.

The only question was, "Why them? Why the androids?"

Master turned to look at me. "Because they thought the same as you."

With that comment said, I took my attention off the pile to direct it at him. He continued.

"They thought that all robots, whether android or Vocaloid, should make it their purpose to serve humans only. All of the androids love their masters and they were willing to sacrifice their lives for them. The Vocaloids were killing off humans and they didn't like the idea of a robot protecting the life of a human. So the androids went to war with the Vocaloids for the sake of humanity."

"Then what happened?" I asked even though I already knew and the answer was pretty much in piles all around me, but I still wanted to hear it.

"…They lost." He said in a solemn voice. "Thousands of androids were all taken out by only five Vocaloids…just five. That's not even the number of all the Vocaloids we have in the world. In fact, it's the same Vocaloids my family has made themselves. Compared to their strength, the androids really didn't stand a chance. But they still went, they went for the sake of their masters, they went because it was their purpose….their reason to live."

Those last words hit me so hard that tears were beginning to well in my eyes. Even though I technically am a Vocaloid, the android part of me was still getting affected so much by this.

Master lowered his head allowing his hair to cover his eyes. "And now because of the Vocaloids there are no longer anymore androids. Humanity is now being annihilated by its own creation…..and it all started here. Right here in the city of Ambourg."

A small silence passed. I could just imagine what the war looked like: A plethora of androids getting destroyed by one strike from a Vocaloid.

A faint wind blew and suddenly, I heard fluttering of paper from a pile of broken machinery. I walked toward the noise and tried to see what was in the pile. It's kind of hard to see throu-

_X-Ray Vision Activated_

Sometimes I forget that I'm a Vocaloid and not an android.

_Vision in depth x10_

Thanks to another new ability of mine, I was able to see though all the other objects and find that a photo was what was making that noise. It was being held by a corpse of a male android with its lower body missing.

In the scorched photo, was the very android in perfect condition and a little girl. I assumed she was his master. Looking at how happy they were in the picture, it reminded me of how master and I was before…the incident. That android must have loved his master just like I do mine.

_X-Ray Vision Deactivated_

All of the androids here must have loved their masters with all their might. I held my hands together up to my chest and closed my eyes to at least give a silent prayer to my fellow brothers and sister. I know if I was still…functioning at that time, I would have done the same as them.

"Luka?" master called, breaking the silence

"Yes Master?"

"There is another reason why I brought you back as a Vocaloid."

Hearing this, I became more attentive for his answer.

"I already told you how the world is devastated because of the Vocaloids. There aren't a lot of people left in this world. And the ones that are still alive, needs help. We need someone to fight for humanity just like the androids did and still have the strength of a Vocaloid. Right now, we need a miracle."

He walked to me and took my hand. He gazed deep in my eyes to assure me that he was sincere. "Luka, right now we need you. You're the only person that can help us get out of this mess. I made you to save people from other Vocaloids. Luka….just like you would protect me; will you protect all of humanity?"

He looked at me as if hoping my answer would be a good one.

I simply took out my black iron lance from my belt and held it up with honor.

"Always." I said firmly

_

* * *

_

*** Shinokoe- Shi No Koe or "死の声"**** means Voice of Death in Japanese. A Vocaloid with the voice of death. Pretty cool, huh?  
**

**Did you like this chp.? I'll have to admit, this chp. was kind of hard to do. I was setting grounds for a lot of things and I feel like I got lazy at the end. I have a feeling that I might need to edit this chp. again later. Idk. it's up to how you think of it.**

**The next chp. will be the reunion of "III", "X.I" & X.2!  
**

**Again, your reviews and comments are deeply appreciated!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews you've been giving me! ^.^  
**

* * *

_Sleep Mode Deactivated_

_CV03: Megurine Luka has awaken_

Another 8 hours of charging completed. Here I was back in Master's lab, cables hooked up to my body. Only difference was that I had my clothes on this time .

I started to unplug the cables until a sudden sound broke the silence. It was only Master's snore. He was sleeping on his chair that was placed to the side of me. I guess he just wanted to watch over me in case anything happens to me.

I walked closer to get a good look at him. Wow, he's a lot different from how he was before. Now it's kind of rare to see him smile. Yea, he did smile when he first started me as a Vocaloid, but other than that….nothing. Just worried expressions.

It's like he's a different person…. It doesn't matter anyways because I will always be by Master side no matter how much he changes.

Although, I still do remember how happy he always used to be, especially when I made him blueberry pancakes.

With that thought, I jerked up with realization. Maybe he could smile again if I make him his favorite blueberry pancakes.

I immediately go upstairs to the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks to realize that the house still looks the same as it was when the 'incident' happened.

The kitchen was a huge mess. The table was sliced up in pieces (probably because of a katana), broken plates on the floor, the cabinets had cuts caused by kunai knives, and on top of everything was dust.

I also noticed that the room with the front door was a mess too. The front door was broken and the walls had large cracks in it from when Meiko threw me at it.

I'm surprised master didn't try to at least tidy up. But then again, a lot of stuff was going on.

No matter, I was more focused on the pancakes. I went into the kitchen and got out all the ingredients. I was happy to see that I still know how to make blueberry pancakes.

Putting some of the ingredients into the bowl was kind of….harder than usual. For instance, instead of lightly cracking an egg to open it, I would accidently break the whole egg…over and over again. Or when opening a bag of flour, I would rip the whole bag off, making all of the flour fall on the floor. Or even when I try to mix the batter with an egg beater, I would overdo it and mix it way to fast, spilling batter everywhere.

I sighed at the even bigger mess I made in the kitchen. Vocaloids were not made for cooking.

However, I did manage to finish making the pancakes….it's just not as presentable as I would have made it when I was still an android. But the bright side is that the taste is still good.

I heard footsteps coming from down stairs.

_X-Ray Vision Activated_

Master's awake now and he's walking up the stairs from the lab.

_X-Ray Vision Deactivated_

I quickly put the pancakes on plate and wait for his entrance.

Master, makes his way into the kitchen, "Luka, I-

"Good morning master! Look, I made you your favorite!"

I held the plate up to his face waiting for an "Oh Luka, you remembered!" or a "Blueberry pancakes? Thanks Luka!" or maybe a "Thanks Luka, this really makes me feel better."

But instead I got a "Luka…this isn't the time to be thinking about food." His tone was serious.

I frowned a bit at his reply and lowered the plate. Even though my face didn't show it, I was really shocked. Master would never deny my pancakes, never. Even if he had something else to do, he would just take a bite before he does it. But now master isn't willing to take any piece at all.

He pushes his glasses up and leaves the kitchen while he says, "Let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

"So much for a good morning.." I murmured to myself. I slowly put the plate down on the counter.

Have living during these tough times really caused him to change that much? Whatever the answer is, I'm beginning to not like it. It's like I don't know him anymore, but maybe that's just me.

I leave out of the kitchen and out of the front door to meet master outside.

I frowned again to see that Ambourg is still the same as it was yesterday when I met it: quiet, gray, and dead.

"You have your lance with you, right?" master asked.

I made sure I was still wearing my belt that held up my lance. "Yes master." I replied.

"Good. Now what we need to do is find people who are still alive and see if we can help them in any way. Understand?"

"Yes master." I became more attentive as if being assigned a mission.

"Good. Luka, use your radar to see if there is anybody near us."

"Yes master."

_Radar Activated_

_Tracking…._

No life force was sensed.

_Sensitivity increased 10x_

Now I was able to sense five people because the radar showed five green dots. I told master of my results.

However, there was something else on the radar too.

_Radar Deactivated_

"Master?

"Yes Luka?"

"I know the green dots symbolize people, but what are the red dots for?"

Master's eyes instantly widened.

"How many red dots were there?" he sounded like it was very urgent.

I cocked my head from misunderstanding, "Two. But master, what does it mean?"

"You'll see when we get there; right now we need to hurry!" he started to run off in the direction where the five people were located.

I don't know what's going on, but it sounds like danger. I ran after him, but because I was built with great speed, I simply carried him on my back.

With a few seconds spared, we arrived at the location where the five people were.

The place was just filled with destroyed buildings. Perfect hideout for humans.

We turned our heads toward the cries from the far off right.

Master climbed off my back, "What was that?"

We could see where the sound was coming from, but not that clearly since it was so far away.

"I'll check"

_Binocular Vision Activated_

_Zoom In x10_

"Master it's the five people that I traced. They're apparently a family. One man, one woman, one teenage looking boy, one little boy, and one little girl. The girl is the one crying."

_Binocular Vision Deactivated_

"Good work, Luka. Let's try to see if anything happened to them." He runs off to where the family was and I followed.

As soon as the family saw us coming towards them, they panicked.

"Don't worry," master said as he raised his arms to show that he has nothing to harm them with, "we're here to help."

The teenage boy looked at him skeptically, "Prove it."

Master found a sharp rock and brought it too his hand. I gave small gasp when I saw blood running down his fingers.

"Master.."

"It's ok, Luka."

The family then seemed relieved at the sight of master's blood.

"He's human.", smiled the little boy.

This must be a way to verify if a person was a human or a Vocaloid. After all, we were made to look like humans.

Master ripped off some of the cloth from lab coat and tied it around his wound. "What happened?" he asked.

The woman tried to comfort the girl from crying, "They found us, and we were attacked."

"By who?" I ask.

Suddenly, a big loud burst came from the far behind. A standing wall of a demolished building collapsed to the floor and revealed two figures were standing.

_Binocular Vision Activated_

My body immediately got tense the moment I saw who those two figures were.

_Binocular Vision Deactivated_

The red dots that were on my radar before signified that humans are not the only things I can track down.

"Luka, do you know who it is?" master asked. Of course he and the others couldn't see that far. I placed my hand on the handle of my lance in case I need to pull it out for _this_ type of situation.

"Enemies." I snarled. I was now intensely glaring at what just came in front of me at full speed in a split second.

Everyone, including master, was frozen in fear for what was standing before them.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see?"

"Meiko and Kaito." I snarled the names as if it tasted horrible in my mouth.

Meiko laughs, "Wow, you still remember our names? It's too bad because we don't remember yours. What was it again?" She scratched her head pretending to figure out who I was.

"Wait a minute. Kaito, what was that little boy screaming as we violently took him away after we thrashed his weak maid android?" She said it in sweet sickening voice that caused my glare to become more intense.

"Luka." Kaito said in his monotone voice. His face was still as dark as ever.

"Luka, that's right." She looked at the whole of me, "I see you got a new makeover,"

She was about to reach for my recycle armband until I moved my arm out of her reach.

Meiko smirked, "I'll admit, it looks good on you. Certainly better then the dumbass maid's outfit."

"Well Meiko, you haven't changed a bit. You're still the sadistic bitch I've met before."

"Oooo. Harsh words, Luka." She made a gesture pretending to be hurt.

"We would love to chat with you some more, but we made an appointment with the ones behind you." Meiko began to lay her eyes on the family.

"So if you don't mind, we'll be going now." said Meiko as she and Kaito started to walk past me, but I immediately spread my arms in order to block them from the family.

"Master,"

I woke him out of his frozen state of fear. "Huh, yea?"

"Get these people to safety." I said firmly.

"Right." Master started to aid the family to run away from the area.

Meiko snickers, "That won't be necessary. Kaito, go ahead."

Kaito suddenly disappears from my peripheral. He ran with speed towards Master and the others and was about to slash them with his katana until I blocked him off.

"I said master should get them to safety, not you."

I could tell he was surprised that I ran at the same speed he did, maybe even more.

"How interesting." Kaito said in his monotone voice.

"Interesting indeed." Said Meiko just as surprised as Kaito. Kaito jumps back to Meiko's side.

I look back to see if master and the others were out of sight.

"Since you let our victims get away, you can take up their beatings for them."

I turned to see that Meiko was in front of me ready to punch my face, but she wasn't quick enough.

I manage to catch her fist. This put a surprised expression on Meiko's face for only a split second. She started to swing more and more at me at a faster pace, but each punch, each hit, each kick was blocked by my own hands. It continued like this until I returned a punch back.

My punch made her fly back to the point that she would almost hit the floor. But because she's a Vocaloid, she landed on her feet. She jumped back to get some distance between us. By the way she was looking, she was either confused of how I got so strong to the point that I was able to punch her or pissed that it actually hurt and she didn't even leave a scratch on me.

This was so amusing so I smirked at her sight, which enraged Meiko. "Don't get so damn cocky! I don't know how you managed to come back alive, but don't think I won't thrash you like I did before!"

"Just one question before we start." I stated.

She smirked as if it was a joke, "And what would that be?"

"That man who was with you the last time we met, where is he?"

Meiko laughed, "Believe me, you don't need to worry about him anymore. But if I were you, I'd be more worried about how one android is going to last against two Vocaloids."

"You don't know how wrong you are." I simply said while directing my focus on her.

She wasn't going to tell me an answer, I knew that. Nothing's left to do but get this over with. I got into a steady stance to be in a fighting position.

"Wrong?" Meiko laughed again, "Let's see, shall we?"

She took out two of her kunai knives from her belt, "Kaito!"

Kaito started to circle his katana around. Each one of us was now ready to attack. We stood there in silence as a faint wind passed by.

Meiko and Kaito then jump with speed towards me and attacked. I was nimble enough to dodge both of their attacks at the same time.

One by one they swung at me with their weapons, but I dodged each time causing them to instead attack the floor or maybe some of the decaying walls.

Meiko was getting furious by the minute. She aimed her kunai knife for my stomach, but I grabbed her arm swiftly and twisted it. This made an opportunity to kick her two times on the side. She staggered back and quickly tried to comfort her arm.

As soon as I felt a wind coming from behind, I pulled out my lance from my belt and-

*CLING*

Thanks to my memory of how I lost my leg before, I managed to block off Kaito's attack. "A swordsman attacking from behind, how shameful." I stated while breathing heavily.

"What would you know about swordsmanship?"

He swings his katana again only for it to cease by my lance. More swings were passed only to have our weapons intertwine again and again. Each swing reflecting light and resulting to *clings*

Kaito's katana was forced against my lance as we both put forth our strength to cancel out the other.

We traded glances into each other's face. With his empty eyes, he gazed deeply at me as if he was studying me. "….What are you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

He then diverted his attention to my lance and was overwhelmed to see a "III" engraved on my lance.

Fortunately for me, this distracted him from seeing me strike at his legs. He collapsed to the floor as soon as he saw I finished my attack. And before could get up, I used my lance to lift me off the floor and high kick him to where Meiko was.

Meiko saw how Kaito's body slid across the floor to her side. Seeing this, she was outraged. Still trying to hold a kunai knife towards me, Meiko noticed how much I damaged her arm. She was shocked to see that the hardware in her arm was bent and had wire sticking out.

"This doesn't make any sense! How the hell is she beating us?" she looked at me with an angry and confused expression.

Kaito finally got up, spitting dirt that got into his mouth. "Meiko, there's a reason why she's able to take us on. She's no longer an android. She's a Vocaloid."

Meiko looks back to Kaito with disbelief, "You're kidding me."

Kaito shook his head, still breathing heavily and holding his katana close by.

"He's right, Meiko. I'm not the same maid android that you took down before. It's just disappointing that can't you even keep up with me now." I smiled as I shifted the weight in my legs so I could rest my arm on my lance

"Don't you dare underestimate me! I've done a lot of things to be known as one of the strongest! And I'll be damned before I get beaten down by a newbie! We've beaten other Vocaloids before! So tearing you to pieces will be a piece of cake!"

Meiko charges straight at me with full speed. I circle my lance around, waiting to strike her at the right moment.

"Meiko, wait!" Kaito screams. He looks more alarmed, however, Meiko doesn't listen and still heads for me with a killing intent in her eyes.

Kaito screams out even louder, "Meiko, she's a CV Vocaloid!"

Meiko instantly stops in her tracks with her eyes widened and mouth gapped open. "WHAT?"

Kaito repeats his answer. Meiko shakes her head as she was still speechless.

"….no way. No way! No way! No fucking way! HOW THE FUCK IS SHE A CV VOCALOID? THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! THEY MADE SURE THE CRYPTON FAMILY WAS-

She stops all of sudden as if a new thought came to her. Although, she still had her perplexed expression. Now that I think about it, when I woke up from sleep mode this morning my system did show "CV03: Megurine Luka". Perhaps Kaito isn't lying about me being a "CV" Vocaloid. But what exactly is a CV Vocaloid? I paid attention to the last thing that Meiko said. They made sure the Crypton family was what?

"…no, ..no, I won't have this…" Meiko was still in the state of denial, "I won't have this…I won't stand for this! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS BULLSHIT!"

With that said, Meiko goes back to charging me with her kunai knives. I position myself to attack. She throws about 4 kunai knives at me and I deflected each one of them with my lance. This somehow makes Meiko more furious so she tries to stab me multiple times with all her force at lightning speed. I swiftly dodge all of her attacks, but she was able cut through my armband.

At first Meiko smiled because she was finally able to get at least a small attack on me. But when my armband fell to the floor, her expression changed to shock and disbelief. She saw my "III" tattoo.

She stood there frozen, "….it can't be…it just can't be.."

I took this opportunity to knock her hard with my lance. She fell to the floor with a thundering crash. I made my lance caught on to her dress to lift her up and swing her to a wall. Her hard impact on the wall made huge cracks.

Kaito runs to Meiko to aid her. I slowly put my lance back to my belt, I was finished with them. Meiko stumbles a bit as she gets up.

"Meiko, I think we should leave." Murmurs Kaito while he doesn't take his eyes off me.

Meiko glares at me with such hatred, but then she starts to laugh.

"You know what Luka? This is just fine! Because I can tell you right now that One and Two will 'love' to hear about you!" she continues laughing through her bruises.

I raise my eyebrows in misunderstanding. One and Two?

"So go ahead and do what you want now, but just know that when One and Two makes an attack, there's no coming back from it and there's no escaping." she allowed her hair to make shadow upon her eyes and grins, "and besides, it's only a matter of time before you become just like them." She said it in a sinister tone.

Those words made me feel a bit uncertain.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet." Says Meiko, "Kaito, let's go."

Meiko starts to walk off. Kaito puts his katana back in this case and follows Meiko. I watched them walk off until I couldn't see them anywhere in sight.

I picked up my armband from the floor and I remembered what master said to me when he gave me it.

_"Hey master?"_

_"Yes Luka?"_

_"What is this armband for?"_

_"Oh, that? It symbolizes how you are different from the rest of the Vocaloids."_

Different. Meiko's is probably just lying. She always lies.

I placed my hand where my tattoo was.

"….so there is a Vocaloid one and Vocaloid two." I murmured to myself.

"Luka! Luka!"

I turned towards where that voice was coming from. It was master running back to where I was.

"Luka!" He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, "Are they gone?"

"Yes. For now, anyways."

"See, I told you she could beat them!" said the little girl as she and the little boy hugged my legs. The family came back too. Their faces were so happy to see that I'm still alive from that battle.

The woman spoke up, "Miss how can we ever thank you?"

"No need to thank me, I'm just simply doing as told."

"We don't even know your name and you saved our family." said the man. He put his hand out for a handshake, "Please tell us who you are."

"Luka. Megurine Luka." I reach out my hand to shake his.

"Get away from her!" screamed the teenage boy. Everyone was confused as to why he made the sudden outburst.

"Look at her arm!" he pointed, "She's not human! She's a Vocaloid!" I forgot that I still had a hole in my sleeve revealing my tattoo.

The children at my legs instantly pushed away from me. Both the woman and the man wanted to look at what the teenage boy was inferring to.

They were horrified to see that he was right.

"Not just a Vocaloid, she's CV Vocaloid!" the woman panicked.

"Not another CV Vocaloid! Children stand behind me and your mother!" the man ordered. The family started backing away from me.

So far, I noticed that being a CV Vocaloid is infamous among other Vocaloids 'and' humans, but why? Master got in front of me as if trying to protect me.

"Wait! Yes, she is a Vocaloid, but she's not a bad person! She can help us!" Master was trying to get them to understand, but it was futile.

"Help us? Help us? It's people like her that wants to kill us!" scowled the teenage boy. Both the two children were crying now.

"No! She's not b-

"Master," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Let's just go."

Master didn't want to, but he knew that these people were never going to let it go after they knew I was a Vocaloid.

"Please, just go." The woman pleaded while comforting her two crying children.

At this sight, master just had to what was best. "Let's go Luka."

"Yes master."

_

* * *

_

**This was longer than usual.**

**I am going to have to ask for mercy when you do a review on this chapter, writing a fighting scene isn't exactly a walk in the park!**

**So be gentle with your comments regarding the fighting.  
**

**Again, your reviews and comments are deeply appreciated!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids.**

**My computer had to get totally clean last week. so sorry for the delay!  
**

**BTW, Fan of Games I answered your question in the "Reviews"  
**

* * *

_Radar Deactivated_

"There are 8 people located up north from here."

"Good. We'll leave after I finish changing."

Master rushes upstairs to his room.

It's been a couple of days since the counteraction with Meiko and Kaito. And still to this day, I am just as clueless as ever.

What's a CV Vocaloid? What happened to the Crypton family? Who exactly is One and Two?

These questions I have asked multiple times to master, but I always get the same response: "Luka, that's not important now." And after that, I would just push it to the side like he said I should, no matter how disappointed I would feel.

I don't know why, but lately master isn't willing to tell me anything anymore. I thought our relationship was close enough to the point that we could tell each other anything. He's so secretive nowadays that it's like he's a total stranger.

Master knows that I would never spill out any of his secrets. Doesn't he trust me? Or…is he hiding something? Has he always been like this since-

"Luka, I'm ready. Let's go"

Master comes downstairs dressed in a black suit. Suddenly, something triggers me to become speechless the moment I took a glance at him.

"…..Luka, you okay?"

He walks towards me to check if I'm okay, but at this moment, I was fidgeting uncontrollably. My whole body was completely overwhelmed.

That suit…that suit...the way he looks in that suit…he looks just like-

"Luka, Luka! Are you okay!" asked master as he was starting to freak out.

And in that split second, I was back to normal.

"Luka…" Master looked at me with amazement of how I instantly recovered from that bizarre state.

"I..I'm fine."

"….Are you sure?"

I looked at myself and nodded. "yea…I'm alright."

Master walks towards the front door but still looks back at me just to make sure that I was ok, "Okay. Let's get going"

"Right." I followed him outside; still a bit unsure of what just happened.

The whole walk through Ambourg was pretty silent. I'm pretty sure master was thinking about the same thing I was.

What made me react like that back then? It was almost as if something in me had malfunction…but that was a bit too bizarre for it to be a malfunction. And if it wasn't a malfunction, then what was it?

All I can remember is that before that… "glitch" , I saw how master looked in his suit. It was just so strange to see him look a lot like…..no...no it couldn't be. That made me think….

"…Master?"

He stopped in his tracks and didn't even turn his head towards me. I found it a bit weird that he didn't respond.

"That time when you were taken away…..that man….do you know where he i-

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." He said in a cold voice.

That one sentence reminded me of when I asked Meiko the same thing.

_"Just one question before we start." I stated._

_She smirked as if it was a joke, "And what would that be?"_

_"That man who was with you the last time we met, where is he?"_

_Meiko laughed, "Believe me, you don't need to worry about him anymore…_

How is it that Meiko knew something that master did and I didn't? I was getting mad now. Was master really hiding something from me?

"Luka, let's just keep go-

"Master, why won't you tell me about him? Don't you want revenge?"

"Revenge for what Luka?" he was now facing me, I was surprised of how irritated he sounded.

"For what he did to you! What he did to us! How he separated us! Don't you want him to pay?"

"Luka, that's not important right now! Let's just keep going." He then continues walking while I stood there, a bit outraged of his response.

I spoke under my breath, "Again with that excuse?"

He stops in his tracks again and turns to me, "What?"

I was now glaring at him, "Every time I ask you about something, it always _Luka, that's not important right now. _You're always keeping things to yourself! What is it that you're hiding? You can tell me! You can trust me! Master, I'm your creation! You know I wouldn't do anything to betray you! Why don't you tell me anything?"

"Look, I'm not trying to hide anything from you! It's just not the right time to tell you these things! Okay, Luka? I thought it would be better to tell you after everything is over! Give me a break!" He paced angrily forward.

I was flustered and followed after him. We never use to argue like this, but it doesn't make sense that he has to keep things from me for time sake.

"Why? Why isn't now the right time? Huh Master? If you ask me, I think we have all the time in the wor-

Master suddenly stops walking and gazed at what was before him. I found that kind of odd for him to do so I walked up more to see what exactly he was looking at.

There across the floor were the dead bodies of the 8 people we were supposed to find. Some either had deep cuts or arrows sticking out of them. All of them lying on the ground as their blood spread across the floor.

"Luka,"

"I'm on it."

_Radar Activated_

"How many are there?"

"There's two of them."

"Where are they located?"

_Radar Deactivated_

I slowly pulled out my lance from my belt, "Straight ahead, Master."

There they were out in plain view, two Vocaloids.

"Luka can you give a description on them? I don't think I recognize these Vocaloids"

_Binocular Vision Activated_

"There's a male with long purple hair tied into a ponytail and he's wearing a black samurai's kimono. Weapon: Machete. There's a female with short green hair that is held back by some black goggles and she's wearing a black vest, black layered skirt, and black knee length boots. Weapon: Crossbow and Arrows."

_Binocular Vision Deactivated_

"It's strange, though. I didn't see any tattoos."

"Really? They must be Vocaloids made by other compani-

Instantly, master was shocked to death see that a black iron arrow was centimeter away from shooting his eye if I had not caught it with my hand.

"Not Bad. Maybe you really are a Vocaloid." shouted the green haired female as she lowers her crossbow from her aiming position.

I was already glaring intensely at her. How dare she try to harm master? I slowly snap the black iron arrow in my hand.

The purple haired male snickers, "I don't think she likes the way you _almost _killed her human."

"Maybe she'll like it if I actually kill him the next time." The green haired female evilly grins as she starts to aim her crossbow.

"Master. Leave." My voice was now full of hostility as I never took my eyes both of the Vocaloids. Master was hesitating whether to run or not.

"Master you have to get out of here!" I urged him. Another quick arrow aiming at master was caught by my hand.

"I don't see why you waste your time fighting for that trash." The purple haired male was just about to slash me but I used my lance to cancel his attack.

I was struggling to push male off me but I was also looking at master to make sure he gets away from here.

"GO. NOW." I managed to force out my mouth. Master took this moment to escape, but I saw that the female Vocaloid was aiming right for him.

I will not allow master to be harmed in anyway by anyone. I use all of my force to kick the male Vocaloid off of me and darted my lance to floor where it was able to block the arrow she shot. Master was able to run off freely. The green haired female scowled at me because once again, I stopped her attack.

I walked to my lance to pull it out of the ground and pointed it at her as if challenging her. "Leave my master alone. If you want to fight somebody, then fight me!"

With that said, the green haired female darkened her glare at me. The purple haired male jumps to the female's side. "You're Luka, right?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask strictly.

"How do we know your name?" The purple haired Vocaloid circled around me, "Everybody knows your name. Well at least all the Vocaloids do."

"All the Vocaloids?" I ask curiously.

"Yea. I mean news about there being a new CV Vocaloid, they're all itching to find out if that's true."

"But of course that's a bunch of bull crap" The green haired female looked at me as if she was better. "After what happened to the Crypton family, it's impossible."

"What exactly did happen to the Crypton family?"

The purple haired man laughed. "Let's just say One and Two took care of them."

"Speaking of One and Two, they gave us orders to orders to destroy this "Luka" Vocaloid when we see her." Said the green haired while she raised her crossbow.

"It's too bad though, you're actually kind of cute." Said the purple haired male as he raised his machete.

"Yea, not interested. And since you guys know my name, what are yours?"

"Gumi." She shot three arrows at me at an instant but, I was able to dodge them.

"Gackupo." He appeared from behind and tried to swing his machete at my head, but I quickly ducked.

"Are you just gonna keep dodging? I thought you wanted to fight." Gumi dashes straight to me and throws quick punches at me. However, I was able to hold off each of her punches.

"You know what, you're right." I gave a hard blow to the face that sent her roughly rolling against the floor.

Gackupo jumps in front of me and swings his machete at me multiple times but I stopped his machete with my lance at every attempt.

Still trying to block off his attacks, I said "You guys aren't doing so well for two against one."

Gackupo smirks, "Don't be so sure." He then directed his eyes to something that was behind me. I turned my head to see Gumi was aiming her crossbow at me. She was now looking at me with a deranged smile, her face was a bit damaged from my punch.

"Try getting out of this one." She shot one arrow that was sure to be a clear shot at my back and I couldn't move from where I was because Gackupo was still forcing his machete on me. I had to stay in the same position and wait for the arrow to pierce through my back. I waited for the attack but the moment the arrow hit my back…..it shattered.

Everyone, including me, was now surprised to see that I was not harmed by the black 'iron' arrow that was shot at me. I'm impervious to arrows now?

Gumi stood there shocked, still holding up her crossbow. She started to shake her head nervously in disbelief. "…No….NO!" She started shooting more and more arrows at me, but each of them shattered when they touched my skin.

Gackupo was now backing away from me with a little fear. "Gumi….they're not even hurting her at all….maybe she really is a-

"No, she's not! No the fuck she's not! There's no way in hell!" Gumi was in denial even after she stopped shooting. Her weapon was now futile.

"But any normal Vocaloid, would of got hit by your arrows…she has to be a-

"DON'T SAY IT. DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY IT! YOU SAW WHAT THEY DID TO THE CRYPTON FAMILY! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Gumi was going ballistic. She took a moment to calm herself down. "She is not one of them. We can still beat her. And I'll prove it!"

Gumi dashes away from the scene. Gackupo and I were left to be confused. Did she actually just run away? How pitiful.

I turn to him holding my lance. Gackupo immediately held up his machete when he saw I was now ready to fight him. I could tell Gackupo wasn't as confident as he was before; he had a little fear and was trying to cover it up with false bravery. I found that kind of amusing so I laughed a little under my breath.

"What's so funny?" he sounded annoyed.

"Do you still think I'm cute?"

"Shut up! Gumi is right, there's no way in hell that you could be a CV Vocaloid! So bringing you down is as easy as pie!" he takes multiple swings at me but then gets mad because I dodged each of his attempts. So he swings the machete faster at me, but it was still useless. I was too fast.

He tried to take one last swing at my head but I swiftly grabbed his arm and twisted it so he would let go of the machete. I held on tightly to his arm while I kicked hard at his chest.

"You know, it's Vocaloids like you that I really hate!"

I kicked hard again.

"you inconsiderate, cruel,"

And again

"android hating,"

And again

"boastful, arrogant"

And again

"Human killing,"

And again.

"Virus infected Vocaloid!"

I kicked his chest harder this time, but with this kick, Gackupo's arm had detached from his body. I threw his useless arm to the side. His face grimaced so much from the pain.

"You…bitch.."

He was staggering as he tried to pick up his machete with his only arm. I picked up my lance from the floor and waited for him to come at me.

He wearily tried to speak, "I don't care if you are some damn CV Vocaloid….I'll take you down myself!"

With that said, Gackupo charged straight at me with his machete. I kicked his machete into the sky and plunged him down to the floor with my lance. When the machete came back down, I caught it in my hand and swiftly cut off his head.

He was gone instantly. It was kind of disappointing that I was able to beat him so easily. Meiko and Kaito were kind of easy, but this was ridiculous.

I then noticed the machete in my hand. It looked like it was well bit but… I thought about Gumi's arrows. I put my lance in my belt. I held out my other arm and I raised the machete. I gave out a determined sigh and brought the machete down to my arm. Just like the arrows, the blade shattered. I was even more curious now, is this what it means to be a CV Vocaloid? I threw the broken machete to the side.

"LUKA!"

I turned my head to the sudden outburst. It was Gumi…and she was holding her crossbow against master's head. I instantly scowled at her. How dare she put her hands on master? If she so ever harms him in even the smallest way, I will manually shut her down myself.

"Let. Him. Go."

Gumi snickers, "You're not so strong when your worthless human is in danger."

I was now clenching the handle of my lance with all my might. I wanted to rip her apart so much right now, but if I move, she shoots. Gumi was still laughing, but her laughter died as soon as she saw the corpse of her now "former" partner.

"Ga…Gackupo?" Gumi was forcing master to walk along with her, making sure that I don't try anything funny. I stood there motionless with my hands clenched, trying to hold back my anger. She was horrified to see that Gackupo was decapitated and armless.

"..what did you do to him? ...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Let. My Master. Go." Although my voice was still low, it was highly venomous.

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO GACKUPO, I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT AN ARROW THROUGH HIS FUCKING SKULL!"

Gumi was now really forcing the crossbow against master's head and he was wincing from it. I could feel every wire in my body charging rage. But still, I stood motionless.

"Let. My Master. Go." I raised my voice a bit.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, DAMN IT!"

I stood there silent with my head lowered and a shadow over my face. The only thing that was heard was my heavy breathing to calm myself down. Gumi was getting more irritated by the minute from me not giving her an answer. Finally she gave a screech of frustration and pushed master down to the floor. I instantly raised my head.

"A DIE FOR A DIE!" Gumi quickly aimed her crossbow at master and shot his arm.

"BIG MISTAKE!" I shouted. I raised my lance back and thrust it at Gumi with all my might. At the force and speed my lance was going, it pierced right through Gumi's abdomen.

Gumi was then struggling on the floor to pull the lance out of herself. I slowly walked to her side. When she saw me coming, she began to laugh wearily.

"You think you're good now? Wait till more and more Vocaloids come for you! Eventually you'll fall!"

I pulled my lance out of her abdomen and I raised it up with both my hands.

Gumi continues, "You'll fall…..One and Two will make sure of it."

took one last glance at her, thinking about her last words. _One and Two._

Master's wincing pulled me out of my thoughts. I immediately ran to his side.

"Master! Are you okay?"

"..Im fine….Just help me pull this arrow out."

I gently tried to pull the arrow out, even with master grimacing so much. I ripped a piece of cloth from blazer to tie it around his wound. I helped him get up on his feet. We both took a glance at the whole place: 8 corpses lying on the ground, a Vocaloid that's missing and arm and a head, and another Vocaloid that has a huge hole in her abdomen and her face.

Master slowly shook his head, "A small, simple virus was able to do all this. Let's get out of here Luka."

"Yes Master."

…

We were halfway back home. The walk has been pretty silent so far. But that was expected because so much has happened today: The bizarre glitch, Gumi and Gackupo, me being impervious to weapons, the news about more Vocaloids coming for me…it was all too much. At least, my questions were answered…..well not exactly, but in some part, yes. All I just know is that the "One and Two" Vocaloids definitely know about me now. But still I need to find out who they are and also what happened to the Crypton family.

"Master?"

"Yes Luka?" he was still holding on to his wounded arm.

"That Gumi Vocaloid. She said something about the Vocaloids "One and Two", do you kno-

"Luka, please, just forget about it."

"Again? Master why don't you just tell me?"

Master sighed, "Luka you don't need to worry about it! I will tell you everything when the time is ri-

We both stopped in our tracks out of shock to see that on top of our roof was written in fire: I & II.

_

* * *

_

**Was this Chapter good? Because in the beginning I felt like I was doing good, then I lost it in the middle, then i was doing good at the end.**

**idk, i need advise...and that's what the reader's are for!**

**Agian, please be gentle with your comments regarding the fighting (I'm totally new at doing that!)  
**

**your reviews and comments are deeply appreciated!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids.**

* * *

"Luka, get more water!"

"Right!"

The roof was burning away more and more to the point that the view of the sky was coming through. I was trying to find a bucket of water, but that small amount of water is pointless. I did the next thing I could think of and kick the water faucet of the kitchen sink. The water spewed out with so much pressure that it was able to touch the ceiling. Seeing how my idea worked, both master and I gave relieved sigh. Master fell to his back from exhaustion. I walked over and sat next to him.

The few minutes passed by in silence with the only noise of the gush of water extinguishing the fire. All I could think of now was what was written in the fire before. I & II. One and Two. I took a glance at the engraved "III" on my lance hanging from my belt. Master was going to have to explain everything to me whether he liked it or not.

"Master?"

He gave me no response and laid there in his same position, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you know who did this just as well as I do."

…..

"After this has happened, you have to tell me what's going on now."

Still no response, this time it made me a little irritated.

"They know where we live now master. Can't I at least know what I'm going up against?"

Master gave out a sigh because he knew I was right. It would be pointless to keep any information away from me now. He slowly got up on his feet and took a look around the whole place. He deliberated a bit before saying anything.

"Meet me downstairs in the lab.", he said and walked away.

I could understand why he wanted to talk in the lab instead; the house was officially a disaster. It was already a huge mess before, but with the roof torched up and the gush of water from the sink that is not likely to stop anytime soon, it was better to go in the lab. In fact, the lab was the only part of the house that didn't get destroyed because it was technically a huge basement.

I went to door leading the stairs going down, and saw master waiting for me in his chair with his arms folded. Coming down the stairs, I glanced at how the lab still looks the same from when master had reawakened me. I sat down on the seat across from master.

"What do you want to know first?"

"What's a CV Vocaloid?"

Master rested his arms from his folded position, this was going to take a while.

"Luka, you remember how you completely got rid of those last two Vocaloids?"

"You mean Gumi and Gackupo?"

"Yeah."

I nodded.

"Well the way you have beaten them would have been impossible for a normal Vocaloid to do."

Hearing this, my curiosity rose. Master continued.

" A battle between normal Vocaloids would have still been a great battle, but the damage is not inflicted more than the other most of the time because they all fight at the same rate. One Vocaloid could beat another Vocaloid, but not to the point where the losing Vocaloid would be annihilated and shut off forever. The highest battle wounds you would have seen would be just small cuts or scratches. However, a fight between a Vocaloid and a CV Vocaloid is a different story."

Master looked like he was hesitating to say the next part.

"…Since so many countries had companies that made Vocaloids to fight in wars, the wars had come down to the point that only Vocaloids were fighting. And since all Vocaloids could fight as the same rate, winning a battle was hard to do. That's where the CV Vocaloids come in. Remember how I said that one Vocaloid could take out an army of 500 men?"

I nodded my head hastily, wanting to hear more.

"Well a CV Vocaloid could take out an army of 5,000 men. CV Vocaloids were specifically made to completely annihilate Vocaloids in battle. Just like the way you did Gumi and Gackupo."

I reminisced back to when Meiko or Gumi realized I was CV Vocaloid and how flustered and secretly fearful they were. No wonder.

Master continued, "CV Vocaloids were built with higher technology, strength, speed, skill and endurance to be the perfect predator for a Vocaloid. There's nothing that a Vocaloid can do to harm or destroy a CV Vocaloid. Not even the skin, it was made impermeable to Vocaloid weapons."

I then remembered when Gumi had a clear shot of shooting me with her arrow, but then shattered when it was shat at me or when I tested to see if Gackupo's machete could cut my arm, but just like the arrow, it shattered.

"The way you could identify if someone was CV Vocaloid is by their roman numeral tattoos signifying the order they were made."

Roman numerals.

I felt the spot where my tattoo was covered by my recycle arm band and glanced at the "III" engraved on my lance.

"That means that I was the third CV Vocaloid to be made then."

"Yes. The third and the latest. In fact, other Vocaloids can officially call you _Three._"

"That brings me to another question, Who's One and Two?"

The same feared expression that came the last time I asked this was on Master's face again. He hesitated whether to continue explaining.

"..One and Two…One and Two were the only CV Vocaloids that were ever made and feared by not only all of the Vocaloids, but the whole world. Everybody calls them One and Two because nobody really knows there names. They could just kill people on an instant without saying a word and the only way you could identify them is by their tattoos. From when the Shinokoe virus arrived, they have become completely ruthless and merciless. Whether it's a human, an android, or a Vocaloid, it doesn't matter. They would kill any of them on the spot if they felt like it. The number of people they have killed is countless. The Vocaloids might be evil themselves when it comes to humans, but you should see how paranoid they get whenever One or Two is even mentioned. Because of their power, all Vocaloids are forced to follow them and if they don't, they get eliminated. One and Two were one of the five Vocaloids that destroyed all the androids of the world."

I could already feel the hostility for them growing inside me, "One and Two, what do they look like?"

"The thing about One and Two is even thought they are unimaginably evil, they look like children. I fact Luka, even though you were made after them, you would look like you're older than them."

"Is there anything significant about both of them that I need to know?"

Master twisted his face in confusion, "…Both?"

"Yeah, Both. One and Two." I didn't get what was wrong.

"Luka, One and Two are not two people, it's three."

"Three?", I said shockingly.

"That's what is significant about Two. One may be just one person, but Two is actually two people who are together as one. It's one boy and one girl, both are addressed as Two. Most of the time they double team against their enemies and when they do, it's amazing and terrifying how quickly they dispose of their target. That doesn't mean that they can't fight separately though, they are able to take down a Vocaloid by themselves. But with the two them fighting together, there is more blood, more turmoil, and more chaos in just so little time."

"And what about One?"

"One is the most malicious CV Vocaloid. With her being the first CV Vocaloid ever made, she was originally the one who put the fear in the name of CV Vocaloids. People say that she's also the strongest CV Vocaloid out there. Although, Two has sometimes shown cases where they were the strongest, but still. Everyone fears her the most. Rumor has it that she was even the one who decided to annihilate all androids."

I clenched my fists so hard. Right about now, Meiko looks like she has a heart compared to these guys. "They are that evil and yet they were made to look like children? Who exactly made the CV Vocaloids?"

"….My family is the one who created them."

I looked at master with anger. "Weren't they the ones that created the first Vocaloids? Why would they make something more deadly than that? Do you know how much blood has been spilled because of them?"

Master was looking very remorseful and it kind of made me guiltier for putting the blame of his family on top of him. "I'm sorry master for saying that. I know that you would never make something that takes away a life. I still remember when you were little and you said that you would never make a Vocaloid, well besides me. But I'm different right?"

I was hoping that master's face would brighten a little after I said that, but it looks like I made him feel even more horrible. At times, it's hard to tell if that little boy named Rei, that I once knew is still the same person I am facing right now.

"Master…what happened to your family?" I changed my tactics because making him feel better was obviously not working.

"….They were all slaughtered by One and Two."

"..Why?"

"Why? Because of the Shinokoe virus, that's why. Before they got infected, they were actually good, almost like you when you were still an android. But I didn't want to get close to them because I saw how they were when they are in battle….it was frightening. And then signs of them having the virus came. They started to get out of control in fighting in wars, because when killed enemies in wars they would kill some of the people on their side too. This was becoming a big problem, so my family had a meeting where they would find a way to completely shut off all Vocaloids and CV Vocaloids. I wasn't in it though because I was still a child and didn't want anything to do with Vocaloids anymore. One and Two found out about what my family was planning so they came. They made sure no one was able to leave the board room. I needed to get something from the board room, so I went back. All the doors were locked and all the windows were blocked. I was able to see through a crack of the window the scariest sight I have ever seen. Here were One and Two, killing relatives of mine in horrible ways. Blood was everywhere and I heard the screams of everyone. No mercy, the more they screamed, the move One and Two kept striking. They didn't let anyone survive and I didn't do anything. All I could do was runaway crying to my old house where you were still lying in. Around the next day, it was all over the news. 'The Crypton Massacre – A Whole Family Line of Geniuses Murdered by Their Own Creation" That was also the day when the CV Vocaloids went all out on killing anybody."

I shook my head in disgust of what I was hearing. So this is why Meiko thought it was impossible for there to be another CV Vocaloid, because the people who created them are all dead. One and Two made sure that nobody would be able to create anything that would eliminate them, and the only thing that could eliminate them is another CV Vocaloid. Hearing about a new CV Vocaloid being made, of course they would be looking for me. I'm a threat to their existence.

"That's why I made you a CV Vocaloid, because you are literally the only one who can stop them. I used the same motherboard chip from when you were an android so you wouldn't have a Hostility Mode. You don't need my approval to fight anyone, because I trust your decisions. You can fight anyone without holding back or losing control. If you defeat them, humanity has a chance of surviving this world. However,"

Master spoke with a grave tone, "Even though you are impervious to other Vocaloids, it is not the same with CV Vocaloids. If you're not careful, you could lose a limb and a whole lot more. Once again, they are ruthless, so they will not hold back. Luka, you have to know that they can fight at the same rate as you, so defeating them will be hard…but it is possible."

I'm ready to fight them no matter what. If it means to protect master and all that he love, I will definitely lay down my life for it. But I was still wondering.

Before the virus, they were almost like me? The more I thought of that, the more something worried me. I then remembered what Meiko said before she left.

_"You know what Luka? This is just fine! Because I can tell you right now that One and Two will 'love' to hear about you!" she continues laughing through her bruises._

_I raise my eyebrows in misunderstanding. "One and Two?"_

_"So go ahead and do what you want now, but just know that when One and Two makes an attack, there's no coming back from it and there's no escaping." _

_she allowed her hair to make shadow upon her eyes and grins, _

_"and besides, it's only a matter of time before you become just like them." She said it in a sinister tone._

"Um…Master?" I called, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I know that I still have my motherboard chip from when I was an android but if I'm a CV Vocaloid…isn't it possible that I might get the Shinokoe Virus too?"

He turned to me with a determined look on his face, "You won't get the virus. You're not like the other Vocaloids, you're not a killer. And even if you got it somehow, I will make it my life's goal to remove it from you. You don't deserve to go through that, not what after you've been through."

He gets of his chair walked towards me and rested his arm on where my armband was, "Like I said before, you're different. It's not going to happen."

I felt a warm sensation on my arm as I remembered why he gave me the armband in the first place. I smiled because, for once, I saw the master that I knew long before in his eyes.

"It's about time you get charged up Luka, we have a lot to do tomorrow. So you need you rest."

"Yes master." I said happily. I sat up from my chair and climbed on the table where I usually rest. Master started plugging cable into my body. And just as he was putting in the last cable, he looks at me.

"Did I answer all of your questions?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Good, goodnight Luka."

Even though a lot has changed about him, he's still pure and true. I'm glad he didn't take any part in making the CV Vocaloids. He would never make a Vocaloid, except if it is the only solution for saving lives, which is where I come in. I will always follow master no matter what.

_Commencing Sleep Mode_

"Goodnight Master."

_5_

He starts to walk up the stairs.

_4_

I kept smiling as he goes farther away.

_3_

He looks back at me and gives me a small smile…but then, for some reason, it turns into frown and he walks away.

_2_

With that frown I saw, my smile disappears. Is there something he still worried about?

_1_

"Master, do not worry. Anything that is giving you trouble, I will remove it for you. I will always protect you. Always.

_CV03: Megurine Luka is now asleep._

_

* * *

_

**An info Chp. about the infamous "One and Two"!**

**I'm sure you guys have a good idea of who they are now. And if you don't...then keep reading.**

**I don't know about how good this chp. was, I keep underestimating myself when it comes to writing.**

**So how about you help me out by pressing the review link below? \(^o^)/  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated for like 2 months so far and you guys had to wait till next year, and I do really apologize! but lately i've been working on college applications (believe, it is a STRESSFUL process) so I never really had time to write. However, as of now, I am officially done applying! so more updates to come! Also, thanks to the reviewers and the readers who don't review (although, they should.)! **

**Also, happy new year!**

**and happy belated, belated, BELATED birthday to Rin & Len!**

**enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Look up the Vocaloids and you will not see my name.**

* * *

_CV03: Megurine Luka has awakened._

I stretched and started unplugging the cables from my body. Then I notice how eerily quiet the lab was.

Strange, master isn't here in the lab. He usually sleeps in the lab while I'm resting.

"Master?"

I waited for a response, but an uncomfortable silence was all I got. I climbed off the table a little bit worried.

"Master, are you here?"

Again, no response. I started to walk around. Maybe he's still sleeping somewhere.

"Master, where ar-

I stopped when I felt myself step on something bulgy. I moved my feet to see that it was...

I grabbed my lance immediately, making sure that I was fully armed if she tries to do a sneak attack. Although, it is kind of clumsy for Meiko to leave one of her kunai knives lying on the floor. I warily walked around the lab waiting for anything to pop out.

"Come out Meiko! I know you're here!"

…..

Still no response. I put my guard down a bit and put my lance back in my belt. Was anyone here at all? I'm glad that Meiko isn't here, but what about master? Since Meiko's kunai knife is on the floor, she must've been here at some point of time ...What if she did something to master?

_X-ray Vision Activated_

I looked towards the ceiling to see through the rooms above, but I saw nothing. There is absolutely no one in the house…..master is missing.

_X-ray Vision Deactivated_

The thoughts of all the possible bad things that could happen to master popped up in my mind automatically. How was Meiko able to come into the house without me waking up? What did she do with master? She couldn't have gone that far.

_Radar Activated_

_Tracking….._

She had to be somewhere near. I desperately hoped that a red dot would come up so I could finally get Meiko. I quickly got anxious when a green dot appeared on the radar. And it's right outside of the house!

_Radar Deactivated_

"Maybe it's master!" I thought out loud. I then ran out of the lab, hoping that it would be master waiting for me. I could just imagine his smiling face now as I got to the door. But all I found outside was the teenage boy, the one I met after I fought Meiko and Kaito, crouching on the floor, wounded and bleeding.

I rush to hold him in my arms. Judging from his condition, it seems as if he doesn't have that much time left to live. He was clutching his stomach and coughing up blood. I looked at him with sympathy.

"What happened?" I ask almost in a whisper.

He slowly raises his head towards me and struggles as he mutters "….it's a trap." He gave his last breath and turned motionless. I heard the snap of a twig come from my far right.

The boy wasn't lying. Apparently, about 3 Vocaloids instantly surrounded me. However, my focus was still on the boy's dead body lying in my arms. I didn't even bother to look at any of the Vocaloids' faces.

"Well, well, well. Megurine Luka, right?" one of them said.

I lay the boy's body on the floor. I could only imagine what happened to his family.

"I have to say, it was quite hard finding you." Another of them said.

I closed the boy's lifeless eyes with my hand.

"But One and Two still insisted that we should come meet you" a third one said.

I grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground and poured it on the corpse.

"So how about you make things easy and come with us?"

I brought my hands together and closed my eyes to make a silent prayer.

"….Hello?"

….

"Hey! Don't you think it's impolite to ignore people when they are talking to you?"

Even though I was praying, it wasn't like I didn't listen to what they were saying. It's just that a boy at such a young age shouldn't die in vain like this.

"…That's it! I'll slice her head off!"

"Calm down Neru. One and Two warned us not to get too hasty with this one."

" Teto's right. And you know what happens when we don't follow their orders."

"Oh come on, Haku! With all the Vocaloids that One and Two has already terminated, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if she lost just one limb!"

"Neru, No!"

I felt something hit my back, and I'm pretty sure whatever it was, it's broken now. I could feel it shatter against my skin as if it were glass.

"…my…my Butterfly sword!"

All three Vocaloids were alarmed to see that my eyes were now opened and looking directly at them. I studied their appearances: All female Vocaloids that are dressed in black. I don't see any tattoos, so they're not from Crypton. Better yet, they're not CV Vocaloids. One of them had long blonde hair that was put into a side ponytail and she was holding two butterfly swords, with one of them broken. She was looking at me quite fiercely, probably mad that her attempt to harm me backfired.

Another female Vocaloid had long white hair tied into a ponytail with a back ribbon. She held a black iron mace. The expression on her face reminded me of Kaito: blank, dark, and emotionless.

The last Vocaloid had dark pink pigtails in the form of…drills? Maybe it's a weapon that was built to her head. Although, she was holding a black iron flail. Strange.

The three Vocaloids carefully watched as I got up from my knees and dusted the dirt off of myself. I'm sure they were expecting me to strike at any second. After all, one of them did technically attack me.

"Who are you?", I strictly said.

"Neru.", said the blond one.

"Teto.", said the one with the drills.

"Haku.", said the white haired one.

"One and Two sent us."

My eyes darkened at hearing the last two names, "What for?"

Neru's glare turned into a smirk when she saw my reaction, "To send you an invitation."

"….An invitation?"

"Yea. Since you've become really popular among the Vocaloids, One and Two would like to meet you in person." Neru wore a crafty grin on her face that wrote deception all over it.

Teto added on to what Neru said, "We were also directed to immediately escort you right to them."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass the invitation." I said as I walked past them.

Finding master was my biggest priority and if stayed here any minute longer, who knows what will happen to master? I was set to go in the east direction, but my shoulder was forcefully held back. I look to see that it was Haku who was preventing me from going forward, there was a grim look in her eyes.

"I don't think you understand. One and Two invited you to come meet them. You _don't_ say no to that."

The way Haku talked, it sounded as if she was threatening me. I didn't like that tone at all. My hand was already on the handle of my lance, readily waiting to pull it out and strike, but I hesitated. I knew that walking away from this situation without fighting would not be easy, but I had to find master. Wasting time is something that I can't afford if master's life is on the line. I sighed and tried to leave the scene peacefully once more.

"Again," I forcibly said, "I'm sorry, but I have an important matter that I must attend to."

I shrugged Haku's hand off my shoulder and kept walking.

"That's too bad," Neru shouted from behind me, "Because that human of yours got invited too! Are you sure that he'll be okay when he meets One and Two by himself?"

Neru's words made me stop at my feet automatically. I turned myself to face her. Neru evilly smirked. She knew saying that would definitely get my attention.

"Where. Is. My. Master?"

"Don't worry, your master's in good hands….well, maybe not good for _him_, but you know what I mean."

I pulled out my lance as I paced faster towards Neru.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Teto," Neru addressed.

Teto snickered, "With pleasure."

Teto dashed towards me with lightning speed. She swung her flail around a bit, making sure that that the force and speed will increase the impact when it hits me. However, the moment I saw her coming for me, I stood still and allowed her to attack me. With all her might, she swung the flail at my face. She was sure the spiked ball was going to take me out in a single blow, but to her misfortune, when the spiked ball crashed into my face it broke into many pieces.

I could see the fear growing in Teto's eyes to see that her weapon was completely destroyed and my face didn't even get a scratch. I gave her a hard knock out with my lance that sent her flying. Like hitting a huge baseball with a baseball bat. I didn't want to spend too much time on Teto. The person I wanted was Neru. She knew where my master was and she wasn't telling me anything, which made me frustrated.

"For the last time, tell me where my master is!" My pace advanced more and more towards Neru.

"I should, but I don't think I want to." Neru said mockingly. Her cunning grin infuriated me so much. She's making me waste time that I could be spending on searching for master!

I grabbed her by the collar and forcefully dragged her close to where the tip of my lance was against her throat.

"I'm a CV Vocaloid. I can shut you down completely right here, right now if I wanted to." I snarled.

Neru chuckled a bit, "I don't think you can, Luka."

"WHY NOT?" I grabbed her collar with even more force. By now, the tip of my lance was almost pinning her throat.

"Because we _know _your weakness."

Neru directed her eyes to the right. I could then hear a cry of someone. I sharply turned my head to the right.

It was Haku and a little girl. Haku was holding the girl captive with the mace against her head. The more I looked at the girl's face, she looked more familiar. Then I realized that it was that boy's little sister. I thought his whole family was already dead. The girl's face was so terrified to the point that she was crying.

"Do as we say, or she dies." Haku stated.

She was threatening to hit her with the mace. One hit from a weapon would definitely kill her.

"You heard her." Neru joined in.

I can't tell you how much it disgusted me to see that winning smirk on Neru's face. I wanted to pierce her throat with my lance right then and there. But if I did, that girl would lose her life and that would go against everything that I've been fighting for up till now. I had no choice but to abide by their rules.

"Fine." I said, accepting defeat.

"Drop the lance." ordered Haku.

I released Neru from my clutch and dropped the lance.

"Well isn't that better!" Neru gave a hard knee kick in the stomach. The infliction caused me to kneel down to clutch my stomach. Neru took that as a good moment to give a crashing kick into my head. I roughly rolled against the floor. I could of block that and take her down, but if I do anything funny, the girl's life ends.

Neru snickered, "I'd like to see you shut me down now! CV Vocaloid my ass!"

I was still coughing from when Neru knee kicked me. I was struggling to stand on my feet.

"The hell are you getting up for?" Teto joined in.

She kicked my back really hard to send me crashing to the floor.

"Your damn face broke my fucking flail! And now you're gonna pay for that!"

Teto kicked me multiple times while I was still down, not even giving me a chance to breathe.

"Hold on Teto, because she broke one my butterfly swords too. And if your weapon is broken and my weapon is broken," Neru evilly smirked as she picked up my lance, "Why not use hers?"

Teto snickered "Good idea. A weapon of CV Vocaloid is indestructible. A CV Vocaloid can even get hurt by their own weapon if they're not careful."

I wearily tried to get up as Neru walked towards me with my lance.

"Today is just not your luck day, is it Luka?" Neru raised my lance in the air and brought it down on me with all her might, and bashed it to my head. She then kept hitting me with it multiple times and I could feel every hit crashing into my body. They weren't lying about CV Vocaloid weapon being indestructible. Teto doubled team with Neru by kicking me down on the floor.

Even through all the attacks I was getting, my eyes were focused on the little girl. The way she looked terrified….it reminded me of when master was taken away from me. Haku didn't even care that the little girl was crying like there was no tomorrow. She held her arm even tighter and still held the mace up against her head. The girl then cried out very loudly for everyone to hear. By now, she was practically scared to death of what she was witnessing.

"Ahhh! What the hell it that noise?" Neru had stop attacking me and dropped my lace. She then turned her glare to the little girl and was about to walk towards her.

I wearily tried to reach my arm to Neru's leg to stop her, "Neru…don't-

"Shut up!" Neru kicked me in my stomach to resort me back to clutching it in order to relieve the pain.

Neru directed her attention back to the little girl and walked towards her. She kneeled down a bit so the girl could see Neru eye to eye.

"Have you been crying?" Neru spoke with fake hospitality.

The little girl was speechless out of too much fear.

"Aaawww, she's scared." Neru laughed a bit to herself.

"What's your name?" Neru asked with a fake caring tone.

The girl was still scared to talk, the only thing she could do was to stare at Neru, hoping she doesn't do anything to her.

"I SAID, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Neru fake hospitality went out the window. Neru was now glaring at the girl with a full scowl.

"S-Sa…Sarah" she said almost under her breath.

"Well Sarah, you see this butterfly sword? If I ever hear that hideous noise come out from your mouth ever again, I'll use this butterfly sword to cut out your tongue so you won't have a fucking word to say. Understand?"

Neru's face was so dark and grim. Sarah slowly nodded as more tears emerged from her eyes.

"Or maybe I should just kill you right here, like I did your brother." Neru had a wicked grin as she was about to stab Sarah in the chest.

"Wait Neru, leave her alone!" I managed to shout.

"Shut up!" Teto kicked me in my face. That didn't stop me though.

"It's me you want, not her!"

"I said shut the hell up!" Teto kicked me in the stomach.

I was roughly coughing and trying to catch my breath, "….Remember? …The invitation?"

"I told you to shut u-

"Wait Teto, she's right." Neru stated, "We were sent here to escort her to One and Two. And you know that they don't like to be kept waiting."

I gave a sigh of relief. Sarah was safe for now.

"But I'm sure they'll feel a lot better if we bring Sarah here as gift too!" Neru exclaimed.

"What? No! Just leave her alone!" I demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that you say?" She put her butterfly sword against Sarah's neck.

I instantly remained quiet.

"That's what I thought. Let's go." Neru put her one butterfly sword in her belt.

"Walk." Haku ordered Sarah.

Teto grabbed my lance and kept pushing me to stand up on my feet, "Get up."

She roughly handled my arm and pushed me forward. Neru leaded the way. As she was walking, she took out a cell phone and dialed someone.

"Yes, we got her. It wasn't that much of a struggle." Neru smirked at me as she was talking on the phone.

"Also we brought a present too." She evilly smiled at Sarah which kind of caused her to walk behind a bit.

"Walk forward!" Haku ordered as she pushed Sarah ahead.

"We'll be there shortly." Neru ended the call, "Well Luka, since you're confirmed to come to the meeting. Let's go, shall we?"

I glared intensely at Neru as she walked forward. I looked back to see that Sarah was still as scared as ever. If only she wasn't a part of this, I could've finished this a long time. Sarah noticed that I was looking at her; she was trying to mouth something…. "help me"

I nodded in accepting her request. But what could I do? I tried to think of anything possible to get out of this situation. Then it hit me. I looked back to Sarah hoping she would pay close attention what I was mouthing to her. She didn't understand at first, but I think she got the message.

"..um…I have to go use the bathroom…."

Neru looked at Sarah with annoyance, "You can't be serious."

Sarah looked back to me to confirm if this is what she was supposed to do. I nodded discreetly since Teto was getting suspicious.

Neru sighed, "Fine. Haku, go with the brat to take a piss."

"Let's go." Haku ordered Sarah. I kept nodding to signal that she should go with her.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Teto caught up to me. She was pointing my own lance in my face. I signaled Sarah to go ahead with the plan. Sarah cried very loudly on cue and as I planned, Neru didn't like it.

Neru covered her ears to keep the noise out; "I thought I told you to never make that sound again!" she paced towards Sarah.

While Teto was distracted from what was going on, I was able to kick my lance out of her hand and give her one hard blow to her face.

"Huh?" Neru noticed that I attacked Teto, "HAKU, KILL HE-

I tackled Neru down to the floor before she could finish her sentence. I quickly caught my lance that fell from the air and dashed with lightning speed towards Haku.

Haku was about to bring down her mace on Sarah until I blocked the way. The mace came down on me instead and it shattered into pieces. Haku was shocked to see that I came in so fast. I did a low sweep kick to her feet that sent her crashing down to the floor. I immediately raised my lance and brutally brought it down to her face.

"You just don't give up, do you!"

Teto tried to charge at me from the air, but I quickly used my lance to help catapult myself into the air so I could give her a sharp kick on the top of her head, sending her back to the ground. She slammed against the floor. With my weight, gravity pulled me down on Teto with unstoppable force. I grabbed her collar and kept punching her head in until I could see her wires connecting to her hard drive. I threw Teto's body to the side.

The moment I got up, Neru had tackled me from behind. Both of us were exchanging intense glares. But in the corner of my eye, I saw Sarah still watching the scene in horror.

"SARAH RUN!" I shouted.

"Oh no you don't…" mumbled Neru as she got off me. She took her butterfly sword out of her belt. I was so close to taking the weapon away from her, but Neru was quick to dirt in my eyes.

I kept rubbing my eyes until I could see again. I had a clear view of how Sarah was running away and I thought that she could finally be safe. But then I saw how her back got stabbed with Neru's butterfly sword and how her delicate body fell to the floor. Neru threw her weapon while I wasn't looking.

I stood there speechless with my eyes widened. This was just like when master was taken away from me. I failed to save Sarah's life just like I failed to keep master from danger at that time or even now. Through all my thoughts of failure, echoes of laughter bled through. Neru's laughter pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Aawww, did I take away your friend, Luka?" She continued laughing.

And the way she laughed, it was just like Meiko's: that type of laughter where it's equivalent to raw salt being rubbed on deep wounds. I was clenching the handle of my lance so hard. I could feel the rage inside of me boiling. I kept holding my anger in until I finally snapped. I screamed as I thrust my lance into Neru's foot. Neru tried to get away me, but her foot was pinned down. I was going to make sure that she couldn't run away from me again. I pulled out my lance and I kept stabbing and stabbing Neru's foot until it came off. Neru kept hitting my back with all her might, but it didn't matter. Pretty soon, I did the same with the other foot.

I pointed my lance at her throat, "This is my last time asking you, Where. Is. My Master?"

I scowled at her with such an intense glare. Neru spat at my feet for her response.

"Have it your way!" I started to knocked her out multiple times with my lance just as much as she did me. The only difference is that I hit harder. Neru's shrieks of pain where endless, however, I didn't care. In fact, she should be happy. Sarah wasn't allowed to cry, but Neru was.

" OKAY!...Okay!..." Neru begged.

I lowered my lance down to my side and waited for her response.

"…He's being escorted to the graveyard of androids…..by Meiko and Kaito…" Neru tried to catch her breath. She glared at me, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

I slid my lance back into my belt and silently walked away from her. My attention went to Sarah, she was still laying the same spot where she fell. The butterfly sword was plunged in deep in her back; the back of her dress was soaked with blood. By now she was dead. I kneeled down to hold her up in my arms. I gently pushed her hair out of her face with my fingers. I could see dried tears on her cheeks. Her eyes didn't have any life behind it. I compared how she looked now to how happy she loooked when I first met her.

"…I'm sorry.." I whispered, a tear rolled down my cheek.

I carried her up in my arms and walked to where I buried her brother. I laid Sarah's body beside her brother's and buried her the same way. At least she won't be alone. Just like before, I gave a silent prayer. Hopefully, they're in a better place. After the long moment, I stood up. The sky was still as grey as ever and the only thing that could be heard was the faint wind that blew through my pink locks.

Then I hear someone struggling, I realized that it was Neru was trying to crawl away up north. I walked in her direction. She started to panic a bit; she probably thought that I was coming to finish her off. I, however, just looked at her with pity. With the way she's damaged, I doubt that she'll make it anywhere. She's not worth wasting my energy to finish her. I continued to walk forward without looking back.

"That's right, you keep walking!" Neru shouted.

Hopeless, Neru. Just hopeless

**XXXXXXXXX**

Neru took her phone out her pocket and dialed someone.

"What is it, Neru?"

"Haku and Teto….their gone ..and my feet wer-

"Do you have Luka?"

"…Well…I-

"Do. You. Have. Luka?"

"No…she got away...but she tricked us! She was able t-

"I'm very disappointed in you Neru."

"…I-I'm sorry."

"…It's alright Neru, I forgive you."

"Thank you so much! ….um…could you please send backup to come and get me? Luka maimed my feet, so I can't walk."

"….."

"..Hello?"

"I said I was going to forgive you, not help you."

"Wait, you said that we would get help if we asked!"

"I also said not to get hasty with Luka, but you didn't listen. Did you?"

"But you can't possibly just leave me stranded here!"

"….."

"Hello?"

"Goodbye Neru."

"Wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorr-

*dial tone*

_

* * *

_

**I thought it should be about time that I put everyone's fanmade vocaloids in the story...even if they didn't end up well.**

**Well Luka's master is gone, and Luka's on her own. Can she save him before he gets to One and Two? *dramatic music* To be continued...  
**

**But what do you think? was it great? was it horrible? was it anything you've never seen before? Well that's what reviewing is for!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, i am completely slow with updates. *shoots myself* Im sorry for making you guys wait so long. -_-'**

**and happy belated, belated, BELATED birthday to Luka!  
**

**enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned a vocaloid  
**

* * *

It's been two hours straight when I left Neru and I have been speedily running nonstop to find master ever since. I should have known that Meiko and Kaito were the ones that took Master away. After all, that kunai knife I found earlier in the lab had to come from somewhere and I definitely know for sure that it's Meiko's. Besides, it was the same knife she used to cut my stomach apart when I was still and android.

_I look down to see that my stomach is stabbed with a kunai knife that has "X.I" engraved on it._

_"Don't worry about your master. Besides, you have bigger problems on your hands." Meiko evilly grinned at me while she carved into my middle body with her kunai knife._

_My system is alerting me of how my hardware is damaged, but I didn't care. I have to get to master before that man takes him away._

_I struggled to let Kaito let go of me, instead he threw me down into the kitchen. I tried to get up as quickly as I could so I could at least run into master's room. But before I could run away, something held back my arm._

_Another kunai knife was pinning my hand to the cabinet. It turns out Meiko has more than one kunai knife._

_There was one pinning down my hand down, one that she is holding, and three more being held in her belt._

_"Don't leave. We were just beginning to have fun." Meiko says with such amusement._

The more her voice echoed in my head, the more my speed was being charged by blind fury. I could feel myself gritting my teeth under my breath.

_"Do not touch those pancakes! They are for master, ONLY!"I shouted. My words were now full of hatred._

_Meiko laughed, "Are they?" She pushed the table over to make everything on it fall to the floor. Then she walks towards me, stepping on the broken glass, the broken plate, and my pancakes._

_…she ruined the pancakes that I made for master. The pancakes that were going to bring a smile on his face… The pancakes that he loved dearly…_

_Meiko stands right in front of me and in my face; she simply says "Oops." and smiles._

Her malicious smile, her wicked laugh, her sinister voice, every part of her made me sick to my stomach. Every part of her I despised entirely. For some reason, she was always there to spoil something good for me.

_"Wait a minute. Kaito, what was that little boy screaming as we violently took him away after we thrashed his weak maid android?" She said it in sweet sickening voice that caused my glare to become more intense._

_"Luka." Kaito said in his monotone voice. His face was still as dark as ever._

_"Luka, that's right." She looked at the whole of me, "I see you got a new makeover,"_

_She was about to reach for my recycle armband until I moved my arm out of her reach._

_Meiko smirked, "I'll admit, it looks good on you. Certainly better then the dumbass maid's outfit."_

I gave her too much mercy the last time I met with her….I promise, if anything happened to master, I won't let that happen again….I can't let that happen again.

The memory of master being taken away as a child or when I held Sarah's dead body in my arms immensely burned in my head. Whether this tear streaming down my cheek is from too much anger or too much regret, I can't tell. Maybe if I fought harder…maybe if I ran quicker….maybe, just maybe. But my failures have already made their marks and there is nothing I can do now to erase them.

Finally, there it was far front. The graveyard of androids. My thoughts of remorse soon turned into determination. Whatever Meiko had in store for me, I was ready for it.

I dashed into a clear area where the debris didn't clutter that much and came to a full stop. I looked around, but there was no sight of my master or any Vocaloid. Did I come here for nothing?

"Meiko! Come out and show yourself now!" I demanded.

Nothing but silence was all I got as a reply.

"Stop trying to hide! I know you're here!" My voice was growing with frustration and impatience.

No response. In reply, I forcefully kicked a pile of debris out of frustration causing the debris to scatter everywhere.

Wasn't she here? Or did Neru just lie to me to avoid any more attacks? The thought of spending two hours just to come here to find nothing deeply aggravated me. Meiko and Kaito could of taken master somewhere outside of Ambourg for all I know. How was I going to find master now?

"Aww, Luka don't worry! No one ditched you!"

My head turned sharply towards the voice. Still no one to be seen in sight, just piles of debris. I swiftly pulled out my lance from belt because I already knew who the voice belonged too.

"I just wanted to see what would happen if you saw nobody here."

I grumbled at that statement. Just as expected, Meiko. Taking enjoyment out my time of worry.

Meiko snickered, "I have to say, Luka, you are such a hot head!"

"Where are you?" I asked trying to get to the chase.

"I think it'll be more fun if you looked for me yourself."

"Meiko, stop playing games with me! Where are you?" I was getting enraged by the minute. My master's life is in danger and she's treating it like a game!

"Oh come on now, you won't find _anybody_ with that type of attitude!" Meiko laughed again.

I gave out a cry of frustration and started busting through any pile of debris. I didn't have time for this and Meiko knew that. No matter how big the pile was, the debris burst out of the way as I charged straight towards it, trying to find Meiko or master. But so far, behind every pile was no one. My temper was about to blow.

Meiko laughed at my struggle, "You're getting colder!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Temper, Temper, Luka. I told you, you have to find me yourself! Better do it quickly, you're wasting time!"

Meiko laughed with so much amusement in her voice. I hated how she sweetly teased me and play with my emotions at the same time. I was grinding my teeth very hard trying to figure out where she could possibly be.

"Wow, you're taking longer than usual. I'm kind of disappointed. Come on Luka, you're a CV Vocaloid, aren't you? You should be able to find any Vocaloid easily."

She was right. Why was I struggling to search for her when I can just use one of my abilities to point her out? Meiko was smart by building up my frustration so it could blind me of everything. I had to keep calm of my emotions if I wanted to have control in this situation.

_X-Ray Vision Activated_

Through the multiple piles of debris, I could finally see Meiko standing as she laughed ever so wickedly and Kaito standing silent as always. I dashed straight towards her no matter how much debris was in my way, I simply crashed my way thorough.

_X-Ray Vision Deactivated_

"Luka! I told you we'd come back! Aren't you glad to see us?"

I could tell from Meiko's smile that she was getting a lot of enjoyment out of my misfortune. I gave her an intense glare and gripped my lance very hard as she looked at me with amusement. That same sinister smile...I swear, the resentment for it grows more and more every time I see it.

"What's wrong Luka? You don't look so happy, do you want me to-

"Where is he?" I coldly interrupted. I could care less about what she had to say. I wanted to completely terminate her and I wanted to leave this place immediately, but first, I needed to get what I came here for.

Meiko evilly smirked, "Who is 'he'?"

I forcefully grabbed her collar so we could meet eye to eye, "Don't play games with me, Meiko! You know damn well who I'm talking about!"

Even though I put her at an uncomfortable position to be in, she still managed to give a small laugh in my face.

"Tsk, tsk. Honestly, you have to learn how to control your temper, Luka. And besides, 'he' could be anybody. It could be Kaito, it could be some small little boy on the street. You can't just expect me to know who 'he' is on a whim!"

"My master! Where did you keep my master?" I was pulling here her collar back and forth, possibly shaking the answer out of her as my impatience and frustration grew once again. But the more I shook her, the more she laughed at me mockingly which infuriated me.

"I have NO idea who you're talking about!" she shouted and busted out with a maniac laughter that was adorned with a wide smile on her face.

I furiously dropped her from my clutches and allowed her to fall to the ground. That was it. At that point, I was consumed of blind rage. Meiko was going to be shut down by me at this spot, no exceptions. I raised my lance with both of my arms making sure that I would thrust it in her hard. But just before I was about to bring about Meiko's end,

"Luka!"

I swiftly turned my attention to that voice. The same voice that I have always protected: master.

He was being held back by Kaito.

"Step away from Meiko or else…" Kaito stated in monotone. His katana was close enough to cut master's neck.

I lowered my lance and slowly backed away from Meiko, but throughout, I only kept my eyes on master. I haven't seen him this whole day. So the sight of him had put my heart at so much ease.

When I was at a point that was far enough from Meiko, Kaito pushed master to the ground. Normally, I would immediately attack anybody that harmed master, but this time, I went straight to master being grateful that both him and my will of living were still alive.

"Master!" I said happily as I helped him sit up.

Kaito crossed over to where Meiko was. "Meiko, don't you think that was perhaps a bit too much?"

"Don't worry," Meiko said while getting up from the floor, "everything is still going according to plan. But you have to admit, the 'get in your enemy's head' theory works wonders! No wonder One and Two takes out their enemies so easily."

"Master, are you okay?" I asked as I tried to dust off the dirt on his clothes.

"I'm fine…" he was trying hard not to show that he was grimacing from something, but he didn't fool me one bit. I looked closer at his face and gasped to see the sight of bruises, a cut, and a black eye.

"Master.."

"It's okay. Listen, Luka. We have to get out of h-

"She's the one who attacked you, wasn't it?"

"What? No! Don't worry about it! Listen, we have to leave befo-

"It was her, wasn't it?"

"Guilty as charged." Chimed Meiko from a couple feet behind me. "You know, I never really knew how weak your master was when you're not around. Me and Kaito kicked him around like a freaking hacky sack."

Master noticed that I was clenching my fist really hard.

"Luka, don't listen to her. I'm still fine, see?"

Meiko snickered, "You should have seen him an hour ago, he was practically begging for mercy!"

Master noticed that I was grinding my teeth. He could guess that each word that came out of Meiko was like gasoline that was being added to my soon to be wildfire.

"It's ok, Luka. I'm fine. I'm not hurt anymore. Let's just go home."

He quickly stood up and tried to pull my arm so I could follow him, but I was kneeling on the floor motionless with my head looking down to the floor. At this point, anything that master was saying was going out the other ear because the only thing I was focusing on was that master is hurt and someone has to pay. I'm pretty sure master could see that my deadly desire for revenge was appearing. Soon master stopped his futile attempt at pulling my arm.

"But you know what's really funny?" Meiko continued, "It's the fact that your master was taken away from you two times and it was the most _easiest_ when you're a CV Vocaloid! When you actually have a 'chance' to stop us! At least you put up a fight when you were still an android, but to this minute, you still haven't done shit! How pathetic! Don't you agree Kaito?"

"Completely." Said Kaito in his monotone voice.

With that said, I grabbed my lance and got up from my feet.

"Luka, don't listen to them!" pleaded master.

"Uh-oh, it seems as if we made her mad, Kaito." Meiko said in a joking manner.

I started to advance towards Meiko with a deathly intent in my eyes.

"You're finished!" I viciously threatened.

"Oh, am I?" Meiko evilly smirked.

Master proceeded into desperately holding me back, "Wait, Luka! You don't have to do this! Let's just get out of here!"

"NO! She has to pay! I've been letting her live for so long and she's already made too many catastrophes! I'll end her! I'LL END HER!"

Meiko just laughed at my anger as if I was a child with a temper tantrum. The sight of that made me more furious. I kept on charging forward until master had no choice but to let me go. Soon enough, I had Meiko in the air by her throat in my hand. Her feet could barely touch the floor.

Meiko coughed, "Do you really think you're gonna finish me off?" She had a daring look on her face.

"Don't think I won't!" I scowled at her.

"Well no one's stopping you! Go ahead!" she said daringly.

That was all she had to say. I was just about to drive my lance straight into her face.

"WAIT!" master shouted.

I stopped my lance in time. It was an inch away from piercing through Meiko's eye.

"Can't you see what she's doing? She's trying to make you mad. She wants you to fight her so you could stay here longer."

"Why would it be important for me to stay here?" I asked while I was still glaring at Meiko and still holding the lance up to her face.

"So One and Two could have enough time to come here and meet you." Master replied.

He was right. I almost forgot that that's why Neru was forcing to escort me here earlier. I let Meiko push my buttons and get the better of me. How foolish of me. Even Kaito was in on the plan. He knew that Meiko's mouth would do the job, so all he had to do was sit there and watch. He's hasn't been trying to fight me at all.

"You caught me. I've been pissing you off this whole time on purpose. But I'll admit, I didn't think it would be **that **easy!" snickered Meiko.

I scowled at Meiko. The opportunity to end all of this was just right there in my hand! And all I had to do was push my lance forward just one inch more.

"The more you get mad, the more you'll stay. And the more you stay, the more time One and Two has to come. And if you're still here when they arrive, it will be _impossible _to leave without someone losing a life." Said master.

I sighed and in response, I roughly threw Meiko on the ground. I was a bit reluctant to leave her alive at first, but what master said was still in my head. I was still very tense, but at least I was calm now. I slid my lance back in my belt.

"Master, let's go." I calmly said walking to his side.

"Right." Agreed master.

"Awww, leaving so soon?" Meiko piped up again.

Her persistence is out of this world, but master and I were still walking forward trying not to look back.

"That's too bad. One and Two were so excited about you! They would kill to meet you." Meiko chuckled a bit, "Literally."

That last line made me stop in my tracks.

"Can you imagine the number of lives they have taken in order to look for you? Maybe Kaito and I have murdered a few here and there, but compared to One and Two, they're more fucked up then we'll ever be."

Innocent people were killed by them because of me? Master saw that Meiko's words were affecting me once more.

"Luka, don't worry. Just remember what I said." Master reminded.

Just remember what he said. Just remember what he said. I tried to reassure myself and continue walk forward again.

"But if you count the lives of all of these dead androids here, then I guess we're just as bad too." Teased Meiko.

I actually had to look back at Meiko with a deadly scowl. So she and Kaito were also one of the five Vocaloids that took out all of these androids? The ones that created this android graveyard?

Meiko wickedly smiled at me, "One and Two insisted that we should do it with them, so we couldn't resist!"

I was just about to walk right back to what I tried walk away from, but master swiftly held back my shoulder with his hand.

"She's just trying to get inside your head. It is true that Kaito, her, and the CV Vocaloids were the ones that defeated all of these androids, but it's already over. There's nothing we can do about it now." Master talked to me in a way that would calm me down.

The more I get angry, the more I'll stay. The more I get angry, the more I'll stay. I kept repeating this under my breath.

I once again tried to move on and walk forward. Meiko was mad for second that her last words didn't keep me, but she didn't stay that way for long. She soon thought of something that she knew would definitely keep me where she wanted me.

"If you want to leave, Luka, then fine." Said Meiko.

I tried to ignore her this time. The sooner master and I get out of here, the better.

"But then you'll probably never know what happened to a certain man that…oh, I don't know, came to your house years ago, made hell break loose, and then carried your master away as a child into the unknown?"

Her words made my whole body come to a complete halt. My eyes widened as I remember the whole traumatic event in my head.

_ They were all beginning to leave. _

_Kaito starts to walk away silently, _

_Meiko looks back at me, laughs, and starts to walk away _

_The man takes master away in his arms, and master is struggling to break free. He's saying something…it looks like.. "bad….bad"_

_Master tries to reach his hand out to me, calling my name I think. But the man is already taking him far away. My hearing is practically gone now but I manage to hear that man say one thing._

_"pathetic robot."_

_"I will get him back," I tell myself. "I will get him back."_

I completely forgot that he was still roaming around somewhere free. Somewhere _alive. _I was so caught up in my duties that my thoughts of payback simply disappeared. But it came back full force. All of that and desires of sweet revenge. He was the one who separated me and master. He was the one who allowed Meiko and Kaito to attack me. He was the one who left me to rot after I shut down as an android. Everything was his entire fault. Hell, maybe he was the specific person out of the Crypton family to actually create the CV Vocaloids, who knows? The fact was that he deserved to die, and I would make sure that I would be the one to bring his end.

I turned to face Meiko directly, "Where can I find him?" I strictly asked.

Meiko smirked with satisfaction due to the fact that her plan worked. Master was trying to hold me back again and tell me words that would hopefully get me to listen to him.

"Luka, I told you to forget about him! Let's just leave this place!"

There those words go again, 'just forget about him'. I could actually count the many times in my head master has told me to do that, and it just made my temper build and build until..

"NO!" I shouted, "YOU'VE MIGHT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FORGIVE THAT MAN FOR WHAT HE'S DONE, BUT I HAVEN'T AND I NEVER WILL! HE HAS DESTROYED EVERYTHING FOR ME AND I CAN'T JUST FORGET ABOUT IT! SO IT'S EITHER THAT YOU WILL HELP ME FIND HIM OR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

I was breathing hard from that outburst. In fact, the only thing you could hear was me breathing since everywhere else was completely silent. The silence had made me realized that I had actually screamed at master.

Judging by his expression, master was a bit blown away by my outburst. So blown away, that it looked like he was scared of me a little bit.

".L-…Luka…"

I diverted my eyes to look at something else; I didn't ever want him to fear me of all people.

"…I'm sorry master, but this is the only opportunity I have to avenge myself from what happened years ago…The only opportunity I have to avenge us…..and I can't afford to miss it."

To avoid the awkward silence, I brought my attention back to Meiko.

"I'll ask you one more time," I pulled my lance out of my belt, "Where I can I find him?"

"Wow, that was a pretty intense moment, wasn't it?" Meiko commented.

"Answer my question!" I strictly demanded. I was pacing towards Meiko almost as if I was about to confront her.

Meiko gives me a crafty smile, "What makes you think, I'm gonna tell you?"

I violently grabbed Meiko and forced her against a demolished brick wall, by her neck.

"Listen Meiko, both you and I know that I don't have time for this. So just tell me the where I can find the man, and I'll be on my way." I was whispering but the threat in my whisper was still clear.

"But I want you to stay as long as possible, remember?" Meiko grinned at my frustration.

"DAMNIT MEIKO, JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT? Are you gonna destroy me? Kaito barely talks to anyone! So it'll be a miracle if he tells you even anything! I'm pretty much all you have Luka! If you shut me down, then you'll never avenge ANYBODY! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, LUKA?"

Meiko continually laughed in my face with all her might. I was just sick of everything at this point! Sick of Meiko, sick of the man who took my master away, sick of One and Two, just sick of it all. I wanted all of it to end. I raised my lance for the last time. Nothing was going to stop me this time, not even master. As I let out a cry of anger and was about to bring the lance down on Meiko's face…..she instantly stopped laughing. She was still wickedly smiling at me, but she just wasn't laughing. It made me stop in my tracks. I don't know why, but I felt it was strange for her to do that. What was even stranger was that it was quiet. I know that there were quiet times in this same place before….But this moment was really quiet…._too _quiet. I looked back to Meiko and saw that she was grinning more the usual. That's when I realized what that could possibly mean. I immediately jumped away from Meiko.

As soon as I got away from Meiko, a black iron axe was thrust at a spot of the demolished brick wall where my head would have been. Somebody tried to attack me by throwing an axe at me from long range.

It can't be Meiko since I was right on top of her. It can't be Kaito because his weapon is a katana and he wasn't even standing that long range. And there is no way in the world that it would ever be master, so who did this axe belong to?

When I looked back to the weapon, I gasped. Right on the head of the axe was the engraving of "I".

"It's about time you guys came!" Meiko shouted out loud.

_

* * *

_

**Guess who's gonna be in the next chapter?**

**To tell the truth, I don't know how long it will take me to post the next chapter. I have to make sure everything is written in a good order. sigh, making a fanfic is hard sometimes.**

**Anyway, Review Review Review!  
**


End file.
